Stay
by SimplyNicole
Summary: Ana is sick of being the other woman. She tells Christian its over, but will he give her up that easily? Does contain cheating, will be HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone that took a chance on this story. I just want to say that I am not a writer, but I wanted to give this story a chance. I was listening to Stay by Sugarland and this idea just pooped into my head. Let me know what you think.**

 **please be kind with your reviews, if you do not like the story simply don't comment anything.**

 **I do not own any of the Characters, only the storyline.**

 **Stay**

Chapter 1

How did this become my life?

A few months ago I was just your average 22-year-old, then everything changed. I don't even know how I let this happen, I was never this kind of person… a home wrecker. He tells me he doesn't really love her and that he only loves me. But if that was true he would have left her already, right?

"Baby"

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Christian kissing my shoulder.

"I didn't realize you were awake" I murmured

"I just woke up; I have to leave soon" he replied back.

"Oh okay". "Anastasia, is everything alright?" he asks as he gets up to get dressed and leave me. Leave me to go back to _her._

"Yeah I'm okay". "Are you sure? You're acting off this morning."

I turn on my side to avoid his gaze on me. "I don't know if I can do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"This, Christian, you and me. Us being together like this. It is just getting to difficult to deal with." I say as the tears begin to pour down my face. "No, please Ana, please don't give up on us. I love you. I will leave her, I promise."

I sit up and turn back towards him. He is honestly the most beautiful man I have ever seen. 6'4, a body to die for, beautiful tanned skin. But his beauty is way more than skin deep, he is so kind, loving, and generous. _She_ must be very lucky to actually have him.

"You have said that time and time again Christian. I'm not dumb enough to think that you are going to actually leave your wife"

"I will Ana, I promise you this time I will" he cries. He tells me every week when he gets the time to come and see me, and every week it's the same. He says he's going to leave her, then her comes up with an excuse to stay with her and not me.

"Christian just please go, go back to your wife and forget about me." I sob laying back on the bed. At this point I am in self -preservation mode and I really need him to leave so I can drown in my sorrows. I need to let this go. I need to move on and find someone who is actually available to love me openly. Not just when he can lie to his wife to escape for a few hours.

"Anastasia, please. I love you so much, you are my life. I can't live without you."

"Obviously you can Christian. You do 6 days out of the week. Who can you not live without more? Your wife or me?" I say. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, when I reach the door I stop and turn around facing Christian one last time. "When I get out I need you to be gone."

"If this is what you truly want then fine, but don't think I will give you up this easily."

"Goodbye Christian". I turn, shut the bathroom door, and break down into sobs mourning the loss of the love that was never mine to begin with.

 **Flashback 8 months earlier:**

I pull up to my best friend, Selena's house ready to celebrate her 23 birthday. I grab the gift, bottle of vodka and walk up to the door. As I go to knock her husband suddenly opens the door with a huge smile on his face. "Ana, so glad you can make it" Ugh. I hate that nickname, but for some reason he won't stop calling me that. "Christian, nice to see you again, how have you been?" I ask him while taking my jacket off, the Seattle whether being unseasonably cool. "I've been great, so glad this party is finally here so Selena can stop talking about it 24/7" he replies

"You're one to talk sweetie, you have been non -stop planning for like two months" Selena yells from her spot in the kitchen.

I have always been a little jealous of their relationship. High school sweethearts, married right after high school and way too fucking happy. Meanwhile I can't get a guy to stick around passed the first date. I mean I don't blame them I don't really bring much to the table, I'm short, long plain brown hair, plain boring face. My body is not much to write home about, skinny, pale, mosquito bites for boobs.

"Annie, I am so happy you are here, now we can finally start the party" Selena tells me excitedly." Selena is gorgeous, with her long blonde hair, beautiful eyes and legs to die for. I have basically always been the friend that the guys come up to ask about the hot blonde I am with.

"Daniel, sweetie, go put this in the kitchen and then make Annie a drink"

"Sure honey. Ana do you want your usual rum and coke?" Christian asks.

"No, I am driving. I will just grab a water bottle on my way outside"

"Nonsense Annie, you are a guest. Christian will bring you a water. Won't you bae?"

I really hate when she calls him that, she sounds like a 12-year-old.

"Yeah sure" he replies looking almost appalled at her chosen pet name.

As the party starts to wind down I am sitting on their deck watching Selena and her drunk friends dance and throw two sheets to the wind. I have never understood why people like to get plastered. I like to be in control of my life and have clarity to make sound decisions.

I get up to get more water, and as I walk into the kitchen I see Christian cleaning up all the food from dinner.

"you need a hand with that?" I ask him while walking to the fridge to fill up my bottle.

"No that's okay I got it. You can keep me company though" he replies.

I look at him strangely. In the in the seven years I have known him we have never spent more than 2 minutes alone together. Much less had any sort of conversation that went beyond the usual pleasantries and small talk.

"Ummmm, okay?" I say

"Are we not allowed to be alone and just talk?" he asks

"No it's not that we aren't allowed to. We just never have that's all" I say as I sit at the breakfast bar.

"So tell me Ana, got any man in your life?"

What the actual fuck? What a way to start a conversation. "umm not really, I haven't really had the time to go on any dates lately" I reply, stunned at this topic of conversation.

"hmmm, interesting" he says "okay, well I am going to go back out and make sure no one hurts themselves" I say getting up and walking towards the door.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm stopping me and turning me around.

"Hey what are you-" I am cut off by his lips on mine. I am shocked that my best friends husband is kissing me right now in their kitchen, with her only 40 feet away.

He tries to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along my lips asking for permission to enter. Instead of granting access I pull away. "What the fuck was that?" I ask shocked at his kiss.

"That was me doing something I should have done 7 years ago" "WHAT?" I yell.

"Anastasia, I have always thought you were so beautiful, so smart, so intriguing." He says with a hint of lust in his voice.

"If you always thought that then why are you with Selena? Why did you marry her?" I ask

"My parents wanted me to be with her. They thought that since she comes from the same circle that it would work out best. I couldn't say no, I needed my trust fund in order to start my business and the best way to do that was to get married.

"Trust me, I have never really had feelings for her. Always you, that is why we have never been alone together for longer than 5 minutes, I didn't trust myself"

"So why now Christian? Why did you wait until her birthday party to make a move on me? You could have done it years ago, before you were married" I say shocked at his admission. He never really loved her? She sure as hell loves him though, he's all she can talk about. Truthfully though, I have always had a secret crush on him. No one knows, no one can ever know.

"I am tired of waiting, I want you Ana and I do not want to keep hearing about you going on terrible date with men that could never appreciate you. Not the way I could."

Holy shit. Was my water spiked somehow? Am I really hearing this man correctly? He wants to be with me? _ME?_ Little Annie Steele?

Before I can reply his lips are back in mine. This time though I don't hold back, I open my mouth allowing his tongue to explore every inch of the inside of my mouth.

He pulls back, lust clouding his beautiful gray eyes. "Let's go somewhere, I can tell Selena that you are drunk and I need to take you home."

I hesitate for a second. Do I really want to do this? Commit the ultimate betrayal? Sleep with my best friend's husband? Before I can talk myself out of it I respond. "Okay let's go to my place"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FSOG or the characters.**

Chapter 2

 **5 months into affair**

"Harder, Christian, please!" I cry out as Christian pounds into me at a punishing rhythm.

"Open your eyes baby. Look at me while you come." His hands are roaming all over my body, stopping at his favorite spot-my breasts. I open my eyes and stare up at this man with lust and passion on his eyes, the same man that is cheating on his wife, my best friend.

"Anastasia" he moans breathily. "I can practically see your thoughts, focus on me baby. Only me. Nothing else matters, just us." With that I detonate into a spectacular orgasm. I feel him still inside of me riding out his own release "Ana, I love you".

As I return back to reality I realize what he just said to me. _He loves me_. Do I love him? He's not mine to love.

I feel him moving out of the bed, when I turn to look at him I see he is getting dressed. "Where are you going?" I ask

"It's 6:00, I have to go. Selena will be home soon."

At that everything comes crashing down, the reality of what we are really doing. He comes over, we have great sex, he leaves and goes back to his wife. His supposed loveless marriage.

"Oh okay, when can I see you again?" I ask trying to keep the tears at bay. I do not want to breakdown in front of him. He told me he loved me not 20 minutes ago and now he's leaving me.

"I don't know when I can get away again. Maybe next week?" He replies while searching for his shirt.

 _Maybe next week?_ Why is this my life? Am I such a horrible person that I am subjected to a relationship with only stolen moments to keep it going? Well obviously I am a horrible person, I am in said relationship with a married man.

"Alright, well, text me when you can I guess."

"Baby look at me." He whispers crawling back into my bed.

I turn and look at him. Worry etched all over his beautiful face.

"Are you okay? Are we okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. I just have a lot on my mind"

He searches my face skeptically "I know you're not telling the full truth. I will let it slide this time"

He gets up to leave, grabbing his wallet and keys as he walks to my bedroom door. I finally get out of bed and grab my robe, no sense in getting dressed when I am just going right back to bed to drown in my sorrows anyways.

As we're walking to my apartment door he stops grabbing my arm turning me to face him.

"Ana, I meant what I said earlier."

"What did you say?" I ask when I really know the answer. I just want to hear him say it again.

"That I love you Ana. I promise you that I will leave her and we can finally be together. He says, his voice thick with emotion.

Holy shit, he's going to leave her? Not once in the last 5 months has he said anything about actually leaving Selena. Why is he saying this now?

"Why now Christian? Why haven't you already left her?" I ask

"Because before I wasn't sure what I really wanted. Now I know. I want you Ana, I want to be with you and only you." He whispers bringing his face close you mine to kiss me. I gladly accept the kiss, not knowing when our next one I going to be.

"I have to go, I will text you later tonight. I love you." At that he walks to the door leaving me standing in the middle of my living room stunned at what just occurred.

Do I really believe he is going to leave her? Don't all married men say they are leaving their wives for their mistress but then never do? What will happen if and when he actually does? How will Selena react when she eventually finds out about our relationship? No way she would be okay with that,

Pondering all these questions I make my way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

 **Later that night**

C: **hey baby. How are you doing?**

A: **fine**

C: **Are you sure?**

A: **yep**

After sending the last text I set my phone down going back to the manuscript I am reading for work. It's actually pretty interesting and helps me escape from the fucked mess that is my life.

A few minutes later my phone starts vibrating, I check the time 12:30am. Who the hell is calling at this hour? Looking at the caller ID and I see that it's Christian. I groan. I do not feel like taking to him right now. I decline the call and go back to my reading. A few seconds later my phone rings again, and once again I decline. This happens a few times over the next few minutes, he calls, I declined, only for him to call again. After about 10 calls, the cycle finally ends. Maybe he went to bed. Finishing the page, I am reading I set the manuscript down and begin to clean up so I can go to bed.

As I'm setting my tea cup in the sink I hear a knock on the door. _Who could that be?_ The building is secure so people can't just walk in, either the live in the building or they have a key. I don't know any of my neighbors and only one person has a key besides me.

Christian.

As I open the door, he grabs me and pulls me into the tightest hug I have ever experienced. What is going on with him?

"Why are you here Christian?" I ask annoyed that he just showed up.

"I needed to see you, see if you were okay." he murmurs into my neck, refusing to let me go.

"What about Selena?" I ask quietly. How did he get away from her?

He finally pulls away from me his stormy gray eyes glassy from I shed tears. Why would he be crying?

"I told her I had something that needed my attention immediately. I need to see you, make sure you were really okay. Make sure I didn't lose you." _At least it wasn't a complete lie,_ I think to myself.

"Why would you have lost me?" I inquire confused on how he drew that conclusion.

"You were being so distant when I left earlier and then when I texted you, you were short and seemed uninterested"

"I am fine Christian, go back home, back to your wife"

"Ana I can't. I need to be with you" he cries

"You don't need to be with me though, you need to be with your _wife_!" I yell, emphasizing on the word wife.

"I don't love her though Ana. I love you!" He yells back at me.

"You obviously don't love me enough if you are still with Selena!"

"I told you I am leaving her." He says sounding defeated.

"But when Christian? When will you leave her, I can wait around forever." I reply sounding equally defeated.

"Soon Ana, soon."

"How soon though?" I whisper tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I don't know!" He booms. I look up to him stunned. What is keeping him with her?

"Why is it so hard for you to leave?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint my parents" heI mutters. It always comes back to this. He was only with her in the beginning to please his parents. Then they told him to marry her due to her family's social status. He got his trust fund to start his business, that same business exploded and is now a large multinational conglomerate. But what is he still staying with her for? He needs to grow up and stop making his decisions based on what his parents think of him.

"Why would you disappoint them?"

"Because who wants to be the parents of a divorced child that cheated on his wife?" _That's_ why? I mean seriously? If he was so concerned about his image, then he should have never started this affair in the first place.

"Christian, if that was an issue why did you sleep with me?"

"I told you Ana. I couldn't take it any longer, I have always wanted to be with you and I didn't want to stand back and watch the disaster of your love life any longer."

"Hey!" I feigning offense. "It was not a disaster!"

"Yes it was. Face it Ana. You would go on one date and the guy would never call you again. To anyone else that is a disaster."

"Whatever" I mumble

A while later we are sitting on the couch in each other's arms. "Ana, can I ask you something?"

I look up at him and he looks nervous. "What is it Christian?"

"Do you love me too?" He asks looking scared for the answer.

 _Do I?_ Yeah I think so. But, am I ready to tell him?

I stare at his beautiful face for a few seconds before answering truthfully.

"Yes. I do"

The biggest smile breaks out on his face. "I am so happy to hear that" he replies leaning in to take my lips with his.

Maybe, just maybe everything will work itself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fifty Shades or the characters**

Chapter 3

 **3 days post breakup**

For the past 3 days I have done little else besides cry. Even at work I have trouble keeping my emotions in check. At this point I am just trying to make it through the day. I can't concentrate, I can't eat, I can barely sleep. All I can think about is how much I miss Christian. He has been calling me non-stop since he left. When he's not calling he's sending texts and flower arrangements. The flowers are beautiful but I can't look at them, all I can think about is that even though he may love me he's still married to someone else. I can't be the other woman anymore.

All the messages say the same thing ' _I love you, I miss you. I'm sorry. Call me'_

Maybe one day I can move on and find someone else that is going to appreciate me the way I deserve. But for now I will just cry..

 **7 days post break up**

It's been 7 days since I have seen or spoke to Christian. I haven't even spoken to Selena, I'm afraid that my sadness will be evident and she will start asking questions. Questions that I can't give the answers to. I have cried myself to sleep every night, I even wake up crying most mornings. I know I did the right thing ending my relationship- if you could even call it that- with Christian. He's married and shows no true signs on leaving his wife. His wife, my best friend. I'm probably the worst friend in the entire world. What kind of person would sleep with their friend's husband? Oh that's right, me.

I'm lying on the couch with a bottle of wine and my favorite show- Friends- playing in the background. I'm too sad to even laugh at any of the jokes at this point.

I miss Christian.

Not even the sex- even though that was great- I just miss seeing him, talking to him, just being in his arms. How will I ever move on from this? I won't. I will just be one of those women who adopts a bunch of cats to keep her company.

 **2 weeks post break up**

As I'm drowning in my sorrows, yet again, I hear the buzzer go off meaning someone is downstairs to see me. I get up and walk to the intercom near my door.

"Yes?" I ask intrigued at who may be trying to visit me. I haven't talked to anyone in 2 weeks..

"A-a-Annie ?" The voice says stuttering through my name. Jeez whoever this is sounds awful.

"Ummm who is this?" I reply back

"I-its S-Selena." _Selena_? What the hell is she doing here?

"Are you okay Selena?" She truly sounds terrible

"N-noooooo" she sobs. _Is she crying?_

I hit the button that unlocks the door to let her up. "Come up and we can talk about it" I don't hear anything else so I assume she's inside already. I unlock the door for her to come right in when she gets to my floor. _What in the world happened to her?_ Before I have time to think of any reason she bursts through the front door entering into my living room. _She looks like shit_. Her usually beautifully styled hair looks unwashed and like she hasn't brushed it in a week. Her face is make up free and she is broken out all over.

I have known her for almost my whole life and I have never seen her with so much as one zit. Seriously what the hell happened?

"Holy shit Selena! What happened to you?" I exclaim truly shocked at her appearance

"H-he l-left me!" She cries. _He what?_ Did she say he left her? Christian actually left her?

"Who left you?" I ask just to be sure that we are talking about the same thing.

She looks up at me as if I should have already known. "Christian."

Holy shit. It's true. He actually did it.

I hope I am keeping my face impassive, I don't want to give away that fact that I am a little happy about this.

"What happened? I thought you guys were happy?" I ask even though I already know, he was never happy. She was, she was completely in love with his. I saw it every day. But not Christian, he was always indifferent towards her. For years I thought it was just his personality, but when I actually got to know him I realized he never did love her. He tolerated her.

"We were, at least I was. He told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore. He was tired of living a lie, he said he never really loved me" she sobs. Honestly I only caught about half of what she just said, the emotion making her words impossible to translate. But what I did hear was good enough. _'He said he never really loved me'._ Fuck me. He actually told her.

After hours of trying to console a heartbroken Selena she finally falls asleep. I finally have time to let everything sink in. _He left her._ I honestly can't believe it. He hasn't called me. Why?

He spent the last week trying to get in contact with me. Calling, texting, emailing, sending flowers, I think he even showed up here once. I was too heartbroken to answer the door though.

But now, there's nothing, complete radio silence. Is he waiting for me to go to him? He's he nursing his own heartbreak? Did he realize that he doesn't really want me either?

My phone pings with a new message. I pick it up and get the answer to all my questions

C: **I did it. I left her. It's over. Please respond, I love you.**

A: **I know. She's at my house heartbroken right now….**

C: **what did she tell you?**

A: **just that you left her and told her you never really loved her. Pretty fucked up by the way.**

C: **what was I supposed to say?**

A: **I don't know it's pretty harsh to tell someone you never loved them. Especially when you were together for 7 years**

C: **can I see you?**

A: **maybe later. Selena appears to be sleeping over.**

C: **Okay. Call me when you can. I love you, goodnight**

A: **goodnight**

The next morning, I wake up with a stiff back and a sore neck. _Did I sleep on the couch_?

I feel movement next to me and when I look over I see Selena just staring at me.

"What are you doing?"

"My husband left me" she replies sadly

"Selena, I know it hurts now but you will get through this." I tell her trying to sound empathetic but I really have no idea how to handle this situation. I want to console her and help her through this tough time. But, at the same time I want to tell her that her marriage was never real to begin with and that I have been sleeping with her husband for the past 8 months.

"Do you think he cheated? Is that why he left me?" Holy shit, what the hell do I say to that?

"What makes you think he cheated?" I ask wanting to see if she may have figured out what has been going on.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure out what happened. We were so happy one day then the next he tells me he wants a divorce." She says just staring at the wall as if it's going to give her all the answers.

"Well maybe he just wanted different things. Maybe you thought he was happy but inside he felt trapped" that sounded so heartless but I really don't know what to tell her.

"I guess that could be true. But wouldn't he tell me? I am his wife; we were supposed to be a team. He was supposed to tell me everything." She starts crying into her hands.

I can't watch her suffer like this anymore, I take her into my arms and allow her to cry on my shoulder.I may be one of the reasons her marriage is ending, but she's still my friend and I don't want to see her like this.

"It's going to be okay Selena" I say trying to console her sobs.

"H-how do you know?"

"I don't know. I just know that everything happens for a reason. I have stood by that phrase time and time again. I am so sorry you are having to go through this but I know you will come out stronger than ever before"

She pulls away, wiping her tears away from her face. _Is she finally done?_

"How do you always know what to say? She asks me getting up and walking into my bedroom. I follow behind her trying to figure out what she is going in there for. _I hope I don't have any of Christian's clothes out._ She walks over to my closet and starts looking through all my clothes. _What is she doing?_

"You need new clothes, let's go shopping" she turns and looks at me with the evilest smirk on her face. _What the fuck?_

"Umm is now really the time to do this?"

"Anytime is a good time, Annie. I am in need of some serious retail therapy and I still have Christians Amex." She says

"Is this really a good idea? I don't think we should be taking advantage of Christian like that" I tell her doing anything I can to not have to go shopping. Shopping with Selena is torture, she makes me go into every store and try on every single item. When I shop I like to go to one store grab what I need and leave. Also I don't want to use Christians money.

"It's okay Annie. It's my card with my name on it. He just happens to pay the bill. There no limit. We can do some pretty serious damage ." She's looking happier by the second. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea.

"Fine let's go" I sigh

I return home after my afternoon at the mall with Selena. She basically bought me a new wardrobe. I protested every time she went to swop her card, it felt so wrong to use Christians money like that. She just waved me off telling me it was okay

Finally getting all the new clothes organized in my closet I go to sit on the couch picking up my phone as I do. After several minutes of deciding I call Christian. I haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks and I really do miss him.

"Hello?" He mutters his voice thick with sleep. Quickly I glance at the clock 1:20am. _Holy shit_! I didn't realize it was that late.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I just got home and didn't bother checking the time" I apologize. I feel so bad for waking him.

"Ana?" His voice is suddenly clear.

"Yeah it's me" I respond

"Oh baby. I miss you so much. Please tell me when I can see you again"

"I don't know Christian. Your marriage just ended, I think maybe we should take some more time apart. We can't just jump right into a relationship. You need to get your life together. I mean you're getting a divorce, surely you know it's not good to live like this" as I say these words tears start to well up in my eyes. The thought of not seeing Christian anytime in the near future.

"How long do you think we should wait?" He asks sadly

"I don't know. Maybe until your divorce is final?"

"Ana, that will be months from now!" He yells

"I know. I think that will be what's best" I whisper

" can we still talk?"

"Maybe every once in a while. I don't think we should everyday though"

"Is this really what you want?" I can tell he is getting emotional.

"Yes Christian it is" I tell him the tears finally making their way down my face.

"Okay baby. I will respect your wishes. I love you so much. Once this whole mess is over we will be together I promise you."

"I love you too."

After we hang up I fall into a restless sleep thinking about the hell that these next few months are going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. I really like to see what everyone is thinking about my story and characters.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the others but it seemed like a good stopping point.**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades or the characters.**

Chapter 4

 **1 month later**

It's now been 1 month since Christian left Selena. 1 month since Selena basically moved in with me. I am going crazy with her being here, she takes up so much space! My apartment isn't small per say but it's also not large in the 1000 square feet that I have here she probably takes up 700 of that. She has clothes, make up, shoes, random Knick knacks. I don't know why she felt the need to bring everything she owns here. This is only supposed to be a temporary arrangement until the divorce is finalized, so they can figure out what to do with the house. I can't imagine Christian wanting to keep the house, he told me he has always hated the house but just gave in to save himself from an argument. Also, I would never live there so if he is planning on us being long term he would have to get rid of it anyway.

Selena's mood is completely different than it was the first night she showed up at my apartment. She has been totally happy. I don't know what is going on with her but I have never seen her smile this much since we were 15. Before she met Christian.

I haven't even been able to talk to Christian at all in the past month.

I think Selena might suspect something. Every time I try and call Christian, or he calls me; no matter what time of day it is, she always somehow interrupts. I don't even know how she would know anything. I don't have any messages save, nothing in my call log from his number, hell I don't even have his number saved in my phone.

I know they had to meet the other day to go over the divorce proceedings but I don't think he would be stupid enough to give anything about us away. He knows how to keep his emotions in check.

The sound of the buzzer pulls me from my thoughts. _Who could be here?_

"Yes?" I question into the intercom

"Delivery for a ms. Anastasia Steele" a delivery? That's odd, I haven't ordered anything lately.

"Who is it from? I ask

"I don't know ma'am I am only the delivery person."

"Umm... okay. Just leave it by the door I will come down and pick it up" I tell the man as I am throwing on my shoes.

Once I get down stairs I see the package laying next to the door. Picking it up I look for the return address and there isn't one. _Who the hell sent this?_ I think to myself, heading back up to my apartment.

When I get back inside I go to the dining table and open the mysterious package. On top of some tissue paper I find a simple white card that's reads:

 _My love,_

 _I know things are hard right now baby, but just know I love you so much. I cannot wait until we can be together again. Here are something's that I found that made me think of you. I hope you like it._

 _See you soon baby,_

 _Your love._

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. _He's thinking about me_. I remove the tissue paper from the box to reveal what he sent.

A new book, a box of English breakfast tea, and my favorite candy- m&ms.

He is so sweet!

 **2 months later**

It has now been 3 months I have seen or even talked to Christian. Although I do think this time apart will do is good in the long run, I can't help but miss him like crazy. We used to at least talk everyday, but going this long with nothing but the package and not he sent me 2 months ago is so hard. I guess what they say is true- absence does make the heart grow fonder.

Selena still lives here, with no plans to move out anytime soon. I don't know why though, she has money and a job. She can support herself. I still think she suspects something is up between. Christian and I. She always tries to get me to go out and meet people, and set me up on blind dates. I tell her that I am just not interested in dating right now, that I was to focus on myself and work right now. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't quite believe me.

I am sitting in the living room waiting for Selena to finish getting ready, today we are going to Christian's parents' house for a summer party. I thought it was pretty weird that they invited her even though she and their son are going through a divorce. When I brought this up with her she simply said ' _they love me! They would never just cut me out of their lives due to a stupid divorce.'_ I found that explanation odd as well.

I have only met his parents a few times, each time was brief and they acted like they were too good to even speak to me. So, this day will probably go well… not.

The only thing I am looking forward to is seeing Christian, I miss him so much. Even if I won't really be able to talk to him, just seeing him will be great.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I yell to Selena. I don't know why she always takes so long to get ready. She goes into the bathroom then an hour later comes out looking exactly the same, I really have no idea wat she does in there for so long.

I don't hear a response so I get up and walk to the bathroom to check to make sure she is still alive. As I approach the door I hear what sounds like whispering. "Yeah I am fine. No the divorce will be final next week. We can finally be together. Okay I love you, bye".

 _Holy fuck!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I have been in Vegas the past few days and I'm 21 so you know what that means. I apologize for any mistakes, I wrote and edited this on my phone so I may have missed a few things along the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

My eyes widen in shock as I process what I just heard. _Who was she talking to?_ She said 'I love you' to them. And not in the way you would say it to a friend or family member. She said those words like she was completely in love with whoever she was talking to.

So many questions begin to circulate through my mind _who is this person? How long has this been going on? Did she cheat on Christian?_

This is all a fucked up mess. I have no idea if I should say something to Christian or not. I probably won't even get the chance to talk to him alone today though, I don't want to draw any attention to us.

I am still standing in front of the door when she eventually comes out, looking the same as she went in. Now I know why, she probably talks to whoever that person was every day.

Selena's eyes widen in horror when she sees me standing there. "What are you doing? I thought you were in the living room" her voice even sounds like she is hiding something.

"Who were you talking to?" I know she probably won't tell me but it's worth a shot

"Umm... nobody" she says sounding unsure of herself

"Bullshit. I heard you say 'we can finally be together' 'I love you' to someone."

"I was talking to my brother, you know that I never get to see him and all that." she sounds like she's totally making this up on the spot. She has never been able to lie.

"I don't believe you. Tell me one thing though, did you cheat on Christian?" I have no idea why I asked that. I have no business asking her questions about cheating.

"Are you really going to ask me that?" She's getting angry now. Her normally baby blue eyes have darkened to the color of the ocean during a storm. _Why is she so mad?_

"Whats wrong with me asking you if you cheated on your husband?. Clearly something is going on between you and whoever that was on the phone. I just want to know what is going on, we used to tell each other everything" I am treading on very thin ice right now but I can't stop myself from questioning her about this.

"I don't have time for this right now. We need to go before we are late" she says looking anywhere but at me. She's avoiding the question.

Arriving at the Grey's house for the party I start to feel really nervous. I am nervous to see Christian after 3 months of no contact. I am nervous to see his parents. I have a feeling that this party is going to end in a disaster.

We are greeted by Christian's mom -Grace- as we walk into the house.

"Selena darling it is so nice to see you again." She says giving her a tight hug "Anastasia it's been a while how are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

"I am also well. Everyone is in the back yard. There is an open bar help yourself to what ever you would like"

"Okay thanks Grace" Selena cheers

Walking into the backyard my eyes immediately search for Christian. I know he's here, I saw his car in the driveway. After scanning the yard for a few seconds I finally find him talking with his father and brother. He is even more beautiful than I remember. I have missed him so much, I hope I never have to go this long without seeing him again. I would survive.

Sensing my glance he looks over at me and gives me the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. He turns back to his conversation for a second, appearing to excuse himself from the group. He begins to walk over this direction, his eyes never leaving mine. I realize that we can't act like we know each other intimately, but just being able to see him is enough. For now anyway.

Once he reaches me he leans down and gives me a hug. "I have missed you so much baby" he whispers in my ear.

"Me too Christian. Me too" He finally pulls away kissing my cheek as he does.

"How have you been lately"

"Oh you know. Just nursing my friends "broken heart" only to find out she is in love with someone that is not her husband" I tell him putting air quotes over "broken heart".

His eyes widen in shock as he registers what I just told him. "She's in love with someone else?!" He exclaims angrily. _He doesn't really have the right to get angry,_ I think to myself.

"I think so. I don't know who she was talking to but I heard her through the bathroom door saying she loved someone and couldn't wait to be with them. I confronted her about it but she just ignored my questions and said we needed to leave so we wouldn't be late."

"Holy shit! I cannot believe her. She is such a hypocrite, first she accuses me of cheating only to find out she is doing it herself. She has no right!" Christian yells. Everyone in the general area turns to look at us. "She accused you of cheating." I ask nervously. _Maybe she has known this whole time._

"Yeah, a few weeks ago when we were waiting for our lawyers she asked me if I had an affair and that is why I left her. She doesn't get to do that, she can't accuse me of cheating if she has been as well.!" He continues to yell, his face beginning to turn red in anger. Reaching up I grab his arm and try and pull him somewhere more private, but he is not budging.

"Where is she, I need to speak with her. Now!" He screams.

I try and look around the backyard to find her but I have no luck. _Where did she go?_

Then I remember where her and Christian used to go when they first started dating. The boathouse. They would always go there when they wanted to be together without anyone noticing.

"Christian, she might be in the boathouse." I tell him starting the walk to the other side of the yard. "Of course she is" he says while following me.

Once we reach the boathouse I stop outside the door turning to face Christian.

"No matter what happens right now you need to be calm about it. Your divorce will be final next week, there is no reason to have everything blow up in your face right now."

Letting my words sink in he visibly calms. "Okay. I will try and be civil" _thank God!_

We walk inside the boathouse and find Selena on the bottom level with her phone pressed to her ear. I raise my hand to get Christian to stop and listen.

"I think Annie may have figured something out… yeah I know I was being careless but I just could t wait to talk to you. No, I don't think he knows, how would he? I only talk to him when dealing with the divorce…. Okay. I better get back before anyone notices I'm gone. I love you baby. I can't wait to be in your arms again. Bye." She hangs up her phone and starts walking back to the door only to be met with Christian and I staring at her.

"Ummm. What are you guys doing in here?" She asks acting like nothing is wrong

"Why don't you tell us?" Christian replies.

"I was just talking to a.. uh.. friend"

"Do you think I'm stupid Selena?" Christian yells.

"No. The real question is do you think _I_ am stupid?" She counters back to him

"What are you talking about Selena? I haven't done anything wrong" he lies

"Oh really? So you haven't been sleeping with my _best_ friend for close to a year now?" She screams at him. My face pales. _She knew about us. The whole time._ I can't believe this, how did she find out?

"What are you talking about Selena. The only person I have slept with is you" He lies again. He is coming up with these lies left and right but I know she doesn't buy them. The truth is she has always known, I could tell. Things changed the moment Christian first kissed me at her birthday party last year. She probably figured it out immediately, she isn't stupid. She knew.

I look from Christian to Selena and back again. They are just staring angrily at each other so I take this moment to step in. "Christian, she knows. There is no use in fighting it anymore. She found out, most likely the same day it started." I tell him. Then I look at Selena and my suspicions are confirmed. She knew the whole time.

"Selena, I am so sorry. I didn't want for this to happen. I thought you guys were truly happy, only to find out you were both using each other to get what you wanted. At first we were really only having sex, sure we were attracted to each other and have been for a long time. But, it was only sex. Then, somewhere along the way we fell in love.

"I didn't want or mean for this to happen. But, as I'm sure you agree, the heart wants what the heart wants. Just so you know, he didn't leave you _for_ me, he left because he was unhappy in his marriage. He deserves all the happiness in the world and I hope you can agree to that.

"You guys spent all of your adolescence and early adulthood with each other, you got married way too young in order to gain financially and to please your parents. Now you both realize you are not meant to be together and you have taken the steps to dissolve your relationship. You may have made some mistakes in the past but now is the time to just move on and live your life, not the life your parents want you to live" when I finish speaking I notice that Selena is crying and Christian has calmed down considerably.

"You still slept with my husband Annoe, there is nothing to excuse that." She tells me through her tears

"No there isn't but you also cheated on your husband. You can't act like you are not in the wrong here. Everyone in this room did something wrong. We now just have to move on. You can go be with whoever the person on the phone was. Christian and I can be together, and maybe you and I can try and repair our friendship, or maybe not. But as long as we are all happy that is all that matters" tears well up in my eyes at the thought of no longer having Selena in my life. She has been there for me since I was a child, it is going to be hard to move on from that.

Selena walks towards me, I think she's going to hug me when I feel her hand connect with my cheek. _She slapped me!_ My eyes widen in shock and Christian is to my rescue immediately.

"Selena! Do not touch her!" He tells her in a low angry voice.

"She betrayed me Christian! I don't care that I also betrayed you, she was my _best friend_ and she had an affair with my husband! That is one of the only things that is off limits!" She cries at Christian.

I know I shouldn't have began a relationship with him but I couldn't help it. There is so much passion and love between us there was no way I could avoid him.

"Oh my gosh!" We hear someone cry from the door. In unison we all turn and took at the sad eyes of one Grace Grey. "You cheated on your wife Christian? Is this why your marriage is over? Because you cheated with _her?_ " She says point at me.

"No mom, that is not the reason my marriage is over. My marriage was over before it even started. We were never in love, maybe we thought we were in the very beginning but we didn't get married due to love. We got married so I could have my trust fund to start my business. We got married because you wanted us to, you, dad, and Selena's parents were all pressuring us to marry at 18 years old. We had no business do that.

"The truth is mom I have always been in love with Anastasia, we may have started our affair a year ago but I have been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her at 15. I was only with Selena because that is what you guys wanted and I didn't want to disappoint you" tears begging to fall down Christians cheeks when he finishes speaking.

I knew he always liked me but I had no idea he had always been in love with me. It kinda stings that even though he was in love with me he still chose her, even if he was only trying to please his parents.

"Christian, what are you talking about? We never pressured you two to get married. It may have been talked about in a 'how nice would it be if they got married so we can merge the 2 families' kinda way, but we never once actually said 'you 2 need to get married so we can gain a better social standing'. I don't know where you got that from Christian, I have only ever wanted you to be happy no matter who you were with." Wow, what a bombshell! Grace never cared.

"You didn't care?" Christian sobs. I want to comfort him but I know that would probably not go over well.

"No Christian, I didn't. But now is not the time, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to get back to the party. You three have already caused quite a scene."

"What are you talking about mom? How have we caused a scene?" Christian asks while wiping the tears from his face.

"Everyone could hear you screaming in here, that is why I came to check what was going on." _Fuck! Everyone heard, now everyone is going to think I'm some whore._

"Everyone heard us?" Selena asks

"Not every word, but enough to put 2 and 2 together that someone was cheating."

"Fuck! Ana, I am so sorry" Christian says as he puts his arms around me.

"Why are you sorry Christian?"

"Because everyone knows now. I did not want people to find out about our love this way. I wanted to be in control of that narrative." He says into my neck

"It's okay Christian. I don't need everyone's approval. So long as I have you I don't need anything else."


	6. Chapter 6

**When I first had the idea for this story I wrote out ideas for each chapter and where I wanted this story to go. But, the characters are just taking me in a whole other direction. I have no idea where this story is going or how long it will end up being. I am just going with the flow of things at this point. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6

After the revelations in the boathouse we all go back to the party and try and act as if nothing happened, that is easier said than done though. Everyone is staring at us as we walk back to the main area of the backyard. The boathouse is kind of far from the main backyard so Christian and Selena must have been yelling pretty loud for anyone to have heard what was going on.

Christian's brother- Elliot- walks over to us laughing. "hey bro, heard what happened. Didn't know you had it in you to cheat on your wife. I always thought little Annie here was better for you anyways."

"Elliot! Keep your comments to yourself" Grace scolds.

"It's true though. Selena has always seemed to be preoccupied. Turns out she was, with some other dude! Damn, your whole relationship was wild!"

"Fuck off Elliot!" Christian hisses at his brother.

"Christian, watch your language!" Grace scolds again. Grace Grey, ever the mother.

"Sorry mom. But, I don't want to hear it right now. Ana, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Umm.. is now the right time?" I ask concerned with what people will think about us leaving in the middle of the party to be alone.

"Yes, Ana please I just need to talk to you" he begs.

"Okay, let's go"

He leads me back inside the Grey mansion, we walk through the kitchen towards the staircase. We go up two flights of stairs and down a hall towards a door with a sign that says 'stay out' I laugh out loud when I read this. I assume this is Christian's childhood bedroom and obviously it has not been touched since he moved out.

He opens the door to let me in and I immediately take in the sight before me. A glimpse into Christian as an adolescent. A queen size bed sits in the middle of the room with solid blue bedding covering the mattress. Sports posters cover 3 of the walls with a memory board on the 4th. Walking over to the board the first thing I see is multiple pictures of Christian, Selena, and _me._ Us at prom, high school graduation, and multiple other events we attended in high school. There is not one picture on here that I am not in.

I feel his arms wrap around me and he nuzzles his face into my neck. "I should have never married her Ana. I thought my parents would have been mad if I didn't. Hearing my mom say should would have been happy as long as I was felt like a punch in the stomach. Even if they were disappointed I still should have never done it. I should have been with you from the beginning, I am so sorry I made the wrong choice." I turn in his arms and grab is face turning it so I can look in his eyes "Christian, even if you did chose me from the beginning who's to say we would have made it? I think we both needed to go through this situation, maybe not have an affair, but we needed to grow a little more so we can learn to love each other deeper and better. I love you, it does not matter that we had to wait years in order to be together, all that matters is that we can be together now." I tell him, tears springing to my eyes.

"I love you too Anastasia. So much. I promise to show you every day for the rest of my life just how much I love you. When the time is right, I _will_ marry you." He tells me a he leans down and presses his lips to mine. The kiss is soft and sweet. I have missed his lips against mine for so long. We haven't really talked about the future in great detail but hearing that he wants to marry me is the most reassuring thing I have ever heard. Even though a part of me is scared that history will repeat itself and he would cheat on me too. Sensing my reluctance, he pulls away from my lips

"I can practically hear your thoughts Anastasia. I promise I will never do anything to betray your trust. You are the love of my life and I will never take you for granted" Pressing his lips against mine once again he kisses me a little hard this time. I allow myself to melt into the kiss, not thinking about what is awaiting down stairs or what may be lying ahead in the future. Nothing else matters in this moment just us.

* * *

Once we return downstairs the party begins to wind down, everyone is either heading out the door or too drunk to walk. I came here with Selena in her car so I have no idea how I will be getting home. I actually have no idea where Selena is at the moment but I doubt she will want to speak to me right now. Christian wraps his arm around my waist and leans down to whisper in my ear "you are coming home with me tonight. I have been without you for too long. I cannot wait any longer"

I turn my head to look up to him "okay. I didn't know how I was getting home anyways. Also, I am not sure I really want to go home. With Selena there and all."

"Well then maybe I can persuade you to stay with me… permanently." He says nervously

I stare at him with a shocked expression on my face. "you want me to move in with you?"

"Yes I do. I have spent too much time away from you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning, come home from work and have you there, then go to bed with you every night. I don't want to waste any more time being unhappy. I want to be with you." I cannot believe we are having this conversation right now. I understand why he wants me to move in with him but I think it is too soon. We are just now able to be seen together in public and its only because our secret was exposed. We still have so much to figure out.

"Christian" I sigh not really sure how to let him down nicely. "I don't think that would be a good idea"

"Why not Anastasia? There is no reason why we shouldn't move in together. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters"

"Christian can we please not talk about this right now? We are not in the most appropriate setting to be having this discussion" I tell him slightly annoyed that he is bringing this up right now in the middle of the party.

"Fine. But we will finish this discussion tonight" We go back outside and rejoin the rest of the party. I look up to find Selena talking with Christian's sister- Mia. I walk over to them and join in their conversation in hopes that I can speak with Selena alone.

"Hey guys, I hope I am not interrupting I just wanted to know I have can steal Selena for a few minutes?" I ask nervous for her answer. Mia senses the tension radiating between Selena and I and makes up the excuse of calling her boyfriend to get away from us.

"Annie, what can you possibly have to say to me right now that would make this situation any better. I was supposed to be your best friend and you slept with my husband. I can't even stand to look at you anymore." I am sick of her trying to play the victim card here. She is just as much in the wrong as Christian and I are. She also had an affair, with God knows who and she is trying to act like she did nothing wrong.

"Selena, don't act like you are some scorned wife that got betrayed by her husband. You also are in the wrong in this situation. You also had an affair and fell in love with someone outside of your marriage. You have no right to try and act like a victim here. You don't see Christian acting like that so why do you insist on doing so?" I tell her raising my voice only slightly.

"Because _you_ did something truly awful, you betrayed me. I do not care that Christian had an affair, I do not care that I also had an affair and fell in love. I only care that my _best friend_ decided it would be okay to fuck my husband behind my back. That is one of the worst things you could have done to me Annie. That is why I am acting like I am. I am truly hurt that you did that to me." Her voice breaks on the last few words. _I had no idea she felt that way_. It is true that I did the worst thing a friend could do, but I couldn't help that I fell in love with him.

"I am sorry Selena; I didn't mean for this to happen. I tried to fight my feelings I swear, and I did, for 7 years I sat back and watched you to be in "love" all the while wanting someone I couldn't have." Tears begin to pour down my face as I realize that I have lost my best friend. I finally have the love of my life but, I got him at the expense of the one and only true friendship I had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again. These chapters are writing themselves at this point lol. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

It has been a few days since the Grey's summer party. I have been staying with Christian since I don't really want to go back to my apartment with the chance of Selena still being there. I texted her last night asking if we can meet for lunch to talk about everything that has occurred over the years. I want to know how she figured out about Christian and me, why she didn't say anything before, and why she basically used me after Christian left her. Her own affair is still a mystery to me, every time it was brought up she turned the tables back to Christian and myself. I don't understand why she won't talk about her own affair.

We are meeting at a little café around the corner from my apartment, I arrive 15 minutes early only to find Selena is already here. _Please don't let this end in a blood bath._ I think to myself as I walk into the café.

When she sees me walking up to her she doesn't even smile or greet me, she just sits there looking at the menu. "Hey Selena, how are you?" I ask trying to start the conversation off lightly knowing it will not end the same way.

"Can we not do this Annie? I don't really have the patients for small talk right now. You're lucky I even agreed to meet with you at all." Well I guess there goes my plan to start off light.

"Okay fine. I have a few questions and I want the answers to them."

"Not that I owe _you_ any sort of explanation but fine, ask away" I don't understand why she is being so hostile. I would understand if she actually cared about Christian and then found out I was having an affair with him, but she didn't care about him. They were only married out of convenience. He wanted his trust fund and she wanted to live the "real housewives" lifestyle. Christian's words not mine.

"How did you find out about Christian and me?" This is the one thing that never made sense to me. How did she actually find out? We were always so careful to cover our tracks.

"I didn't truly find out until after he left me and I moved in with you. But, I could tell there was a difference in the way you looked at each other and acted around each other. I knew something was up. That is why I wanted to move in with you after we separated. I wanted to confirm my suspicions." She finally looks up from the menu and for the first time I wonder how I was ever friends with her. She is a deceitful person, truly a horrible friend. I mean I guess im not much better but she did everything out of spite, I just fell in love.

"How did you end up confirming your suspicions?"

"As soon as I moved in you started acting all mopey, you would walk around as if your dog just died. When I had to meet with Christian he was acting the same exact way. Nothing was really confirmed until I said something at the party. I was only acting on a hunch but seeing you two together I knew. So I confronted you about it." When she finishes speaking she lets out an evil laugh like her masterplan has been pulled off successfully. _She really is horrible._

"Who are you sleeping with?" maybe now she will give me a straight answer but I really doubt it at this point. At least she gave me answers about the other questions I have.

Before she can answer the server comes over to the table to take our drink orders. I order water and Selena orders a vodka tonic. _Jeez its barely noon._

After the server leaves she looks at me with a blank look on her face. "it's just someone we went to high school with. I don't think you know him."

"We went to high school with him? How long has this affair been going on?" I ask shocked that she has known this person for so long.

"umm…. Since before my wedding" _What?_ She can't be serious, since before the wedding, that was 5 years ago! With this revelation I finally snap. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell gaining the attention of the other people in the café. "You are such a fucking hypocrite. You have been cheating throughout the entirety of your marriage but have the nerve to play victim when you find out your husband was also cheating on you. Why the hell did you even get married in the first place if you were cheating the whole time? You should have broken things off with Christian and been with whoever that other guy is. You really are a horrible person; I hope karma hits you with a vengeance." With that I grab my purse and walk out of the café without turning back. I am truly done with Selena.

* * *

I walk the few blocks to my apartment, I don't care if she is still staying there today was the last straw. Once I reach the door to my building I pull my phone out and call Christian. I open the door as I wait for him to answer, normally he answers almost right away but today it rings a few times before he picks up. "Ana, baby. I miss you" he tells me in his deep sexy voice.

"you just saw me a few hours ago" I reply

"I know, but I miss you already. I have spent too much time without you I want to be with you every second." _Gag._ He really is too much sometimes.

"you are so lame" I tell him while laughing.

"I can't help it baby. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling in the middle of the day?"

"I just had lunch with Selena." I respond quietly. He didn't want me sitting down with her, he told me to just move on. But, I needed the closure.

"You did what?" he yells into my ear.

I finally reach my apartment door, I open it and find that all of Selena's stuff is still littered around my living room. "Are you serious?" I exclaim out loud forgetting I am on the phone.

"Ana?" I ignore him, reeling from finding out that Selena is still living in my apartment.

"I cannot believe her. Why is she still staying here?"

"Ana? What happened"

"Selena is still living here, Why? She has been using me for months just trying to figure out if we were together. She knows now, she has no reason to be here."

"She was only living with you to try and catch us?' he asks

"That's what she told me. I have to go; I need to sort this shit out. I will see you later." Before he has the chance to answer I hang up. I am so mad that she is still here. She has no reason to be, she has her own money. She can go out and find her own place to stay.

I sit down on the couch trying to figure out how I should deal with this, I haven't been back here in a few days and chances are I will be staying with Christian more often than not. Why do I need my own place anyways? I want to be with Christian, he has already asked me to move in so why don't I? I do have valid reasons for holding back but I also have valid reasons for just taking the chance. Without giving it a second thought I get up and grab a suitcase from the closet in the hallway. Making my way into my room I begin to throw all the clothes I can into the case. When I finish with that I pull out my phone and message Selena

A: **Your shit needs to be out by tomorrow. I don't care how you do it, just get it out.**

Without waiting for a response I put my phone away and close my suitcase. Heading for the door I pull my phone out again and call Christian. He answers on the first ring this time

"Ana, are you okay?" he asks sounding concerned.

"Yes I am fine. But, I am done with this place. Does the offer still stand to move in?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. It is truly amazing to see all the positive feedback from everyone. I really appreciate it! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Yes I am fine. But, I am done with this place. Does the offer still stand to move in?"

"What? Of course it still stands. What made you change your mind?"

"I just don't want to deal with Selena anymore, I already told her to move out but I just don't want to be her anymore." I reply as I put my suitcase in the car. As I get in the driver's seat he responds "are you okay Ana? Do I need to come get you?"

"No but I just left my place with my essentials, can I come over?"

"Of course you can. I'm not there but you can just let yourself in."

"Okay thank you Christian. I love you"

"I love you too baby. I will see you in a few hours."

I hang up and begin the short drive over to Christian's new apartment. After pulling into one of his parking spots I take a second to decompress and think about the failed lunch I had with Selena.

She said she has been with this guy since before her and Christian were married, that's a long time. My first thought was Christian's brother Elliot, but that wouldn't be right. I don't really know Elliot all that well but I know he would never betray his brother like that. Besides he has been married to his wife –Kate- for 3 years now. They are the couple that makes you sick just looking at them, he would never cheat on her. It has to be one of our friends from high school, I haven't really talked to anyone but Selena and Christian since we graduated so I don't even know who it could be. Most of our friends were girls, the only guys that hung around us were Christian's friends, none of them really seemed like Selena's type. Except maybe _Jose._ I gasp as realization hit me. _Oh my gosh! That's it!_ It has to be José. Selena was always closer to him than Christian's other friends. Jose was one for Christian's best friends up until graduation then all of a sudden they stopped talking. That must be when Selena started sleeping with him.

 _When did Selena become such a bitch?_ We were such good friends all throughout our childhood and on into adulthood. Even before Christian and I got together she started to distance herself from me. Maybe this was one of those friendships that wasn't supposed to last forever, the affair only sped up the ending.

I don't know how long I have been sitting in my car when I hear a knock on the window. _Holy shit_. I nearly jump out of my skin. Placing my hand over my racing heart I look over to see who is there, _Christian._ I take a second to calm down before rolling down the window.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You just scared the shit out of me." I yell at him.

He laughs out loud at my comment. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize you were so lost in thought that you didn't notice me walk up to the window. How long have you been sitting in here?"

I turn to look at the clock 4:35pm. _Damn, I have been sitting in here for 2 hours._

"Umm. Just over 2 hours." I reply timidly.

Before responding Christian opens my car door pulling me into his arms and crushing me into his rock hard chest. He smells so good, even after a long day at work he still smells of fresh linen and body wash. _I could live in his arms forever._

He buries his nose into my hair and just holds me

"Was lunch that bad?" He asks while pressing gradual kisses to my neck. The feel of his lips on my skin is so intoxicating that I almost forget to respond to his question.

"Horrible" I whisper barely getting the words out. He pulls his face away from my neck and looks me in the eyes. I see nothing but love and passion when he looks at me. I wasn't nothing more than to make love to this man in the middle of this parking garage but I really need to talk to him about what happened. He begins to lean in to kiss my lips but I blurt out the words before he reaches me. "Think she has been seeing Jose for the past 5 years" he immediately stops, his eyes fly open, anger turns his usually bright gray eyes a dark stormy color.

"She's been _what?_ " He nearly yells

"She told me she has been seeing this person since before you were married. The only one that would make sense is Jose. You guys stopped talking right after graduation, but before your wedding."

"Son of a bitch, I cannot believe this!" he says as he begins to pace up and down the length of my car. He is getting angry now, I need to put a stop to this before he draws attention to us.

"Christian, let's go upstairs and talk. Okay?"

"Fine, let's go." He grabs my hand pulling me out of the car. I shut the door and ensure the alarm is set before we make our way inside the building. Walking inside the lobby the doorman nods at us in greeting and rushes passed in order to press the elevator button for us. It still amazes me how fancy this building is, it is absolutely beautiful. The floors are a white marble, the walls a light gray color. There is a small sitting area off to the side, the doorman's desk is a pristine white and marble, matching the floors. Lastly there is a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room bringing it all together.

The elevator finally arrives and we step inside, Christian presses the button for the 30 floor and enters in the passcode. The doors close and we begin to rise making our way to Christian's apartment. One thing I can never deny is the sexual tension between him and I, it is absolutely stifling in this elevator right now. I take a second to peek up to Christian, he is standing there staring at me with lust and passion filling his beautiful gray eyes. In the next second he has me pressed against the wall and his lips are on mine.

The kiss is rough and hard, he all but forces his tongue into my mouth and begins to explore every inch of it. I moan as he presses his growing erection into my belly, I lift one of my legs and throw it around his waist. He takes this as his cue to lift the other leg and pick me up. His erection is now perfectly aligned with my crotch and he begins to rock himself into me. I start panting at the feeling our dry humping. _This is one thing we have never done before and it is wild._

All too soon the elevator dings alerting us to our arrival on Christians apartment. Still holding me up he walks inside through the foyer and into the main living area, his lips never leaving mine. He goes to lay me down on the couch when we hear shocked voices coming from the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" the voice exclaims. We break apart lightning fast and look to see who the intruder is.

"Mom? What are you doing here?!"

 **Many people suspected Selena's boyfriend to be Elliot, I honestly thought about that idea but it just did not work for this story. Plus, I am a big fan of Elliot and Kate together, so there's that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Mom what are you doing here?" Christian exclaims, dropping me into the couch like a sack of potatoes.

 _Holy shit! I cannot believe that his mom almost watched up fuck on the couch._

"Oh, I was just stopping by so we can finally talk about what is going on. I didn't realize you would have company; I can come back later" Grace responds looking very embarrassed to have just caught us making out.

"It's okay mom, we can talk now."

"No Christian I can come back later after Anastasia goes home so we can speak in private." Grace says eyeing me up and down like she doesn't really care for me. _I know she doesn't, she never has_

"Ana lives here now mom, she is home." _I can only imagine what she is going to have to say about this._

"She does, does she? Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean your divorce isn't even final yet. I think it would be best if you just waited a little while to make such a big step. Who knows, maybe you and Selena will get back together." Grace says sounding disapproving. _Is this woman delusional? What makes her think Christian and Selena will ever get back together?_

"Mom, I can guarantee that Selena and I will never get back together. She hasn't even been faithful to me throughout our entire sham of a marriage."

"That is just not true son. I know she has been in love with you since you met. There is no way she has been cheating on you for this long." Grace replies unaffected by this news.

"It is true Grace, she told me today that she has been with her boyfriend since before the wedding. She played everyone involved and she made it seem like she was hurt from our affair. We were all in the wrong here but she has been living a lie for over 5 years." I say to Grace trying to convince her of the truth.

"I do not want to hear from a homewrecker like you. If it wasn't for you my son would not be going through a divorce right now. Selena was the best thing to ever happen to him and now she's gone."

"Mom that is enough! You will not speak to Ana like that. Selena was one of the worst things to happen to me, I was living a lie for the last 7 years. I never loved her, maybe in the beginning I thought I did but I know it was not real love. I know what real love is now and that is because that is what I feel for Ana. She is the love of my life and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her and making up the 7 years that we lost when we should have been together." Christian says looking straight into my eyes. All I can see in his face is his love for me, it shines bright and clear. I smile at him silently agreeing with what he said about spending the rest of our lives together. _I know it's too soon but I can already see myself marrying him sometime soon._

"you will do no such thing! Selena was right for you, she came from the same social class and social circle as us. She is very well rounded and knows how to act in a public setting. Anastasia doesn't even come from the same world as us, she can't act properly at a function. She just isn't right for you. Who cares if you are in love, that doesn't matter in the world of the upper class." I am truly appalled at the way Grace is speaking right now, I cannot believe she is telling her son that he should be with someone just because of their background and not due to love.

"You said the other day at the party that you just wanted me to be happy that you didn't care who I was with. Was that not true?" Christian asks sounding defeated. I stand up from my spot on the couch, walk over to him and put my arms around him. _I love you Christian, it does not matter what your mother says, we will be together._ I will him to hear the words I am thinking. As if he does hear them he returns my hug and buries his face in my hair. "I love you Ana." He whispers in my ear.

"I only said that to you hoping you would come to your senses and realize that Selena is the one that should make you happy, not some tramp like Anastasia." Grace replies to Christian. _I forgot she was here._ Christian immediately stiffens and pulls away from me.

"I have had enough of this mom, I have finally got my happiness and if you can't approve of that then I don't want you in my life." My eyes widen at his words. _Did he just say what I think he did?_

"Christian think about what you are saying. You would really shut me, your mother, out of your life for some fleeting romance that probably won't last the rest of the year?" Grace asks skeptical. _What did I ever do that made her hate me so much? She doesn't even know me._

"Yes mom that is exactly what I am saying. I do not like the way that you are treating Ana and if you can't be supportive of her and of us then that it. I won't have anything to do with you. Ana and I are forever and there is nothing you can do to change my mind on that.

"Fine" Grace says as she grabs her purse. "don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" and with that she leaves the apartment.

Christian turns to me with glassy eyes "Why can't she just be supportive and happy that I am actually in love?" I put my arms around his waist and pull him to me

"I don't know baby, some people are just like that. It will be okay, maybe with time she will change his mind." I look up into his beautiful sad gray eyes. "I promise I will never leave you, I am in this for the long hall. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever." I whisper to him as he leans down and take my lips with his. This kiss is different than the one we shared in the elevator. That one was full of lust and passion, this one is nothing but love. We are both pouring our love out to one another in the form of this kiss. "Make love to me Christian." I say to him.

He pulls away from me and smiles. "I will, every day from now until forever. " he responds picking me up and taking me to his bedroom.

* * *

We are lying in the afterglow of our love making both trying to come down from our mind blowing orgasms only a few minutes ago. Sex is always amazing with Christian. Unlike the first guy I slept with. He told me he knew what he was doing but when It came down to it he was awful. When I told him I didn't like it because he didn't really turn me on, he got mad and told me it was my fault. I am so glad Christian really does know what he is doing, I am almost always turned on in his presence, everything he does is sexy, even when he is brushing his teeth he somehow makes it hot as hell. I giggle at the thought of brushing teeth being an aphrodisiac.

"Why are you giggling?" Christina whispers turning on his side to look at me.

"I was just thinking about how you turn me on all the time, even if it is something as simple as brushing your teeth, you are so sexy." I reply batting my eyelashes at him.

He rolls on top of me, his penis hard and ready to go again is probing my entrance. "Oh I do, do I? Would you like me to show you just how sexy I can be?" He asks while kissing and nipping my neck.

"Yes… please..." I moan.

"Your wish is my command baby" with that he slides easily into me and makes love to me once again.

* * *

A few days later I am sitting at my desk at work working on a new manuscript that my boss, Alexis Tyler, gave to me to review and mark up before she makes a final decision on whether to sign the author or not. I am so engrossed in this story that I don't even hear my phone ringing, not until my desk neighbor Hannah gets my attention. "Anastasia, your phone is ringing" she says

"Oh, what? I didn't even hear it." I tell her picking my cell phone.

"Hello" I say into the phone

"Ana, it's over." Christian says

"What is over?" I ask him

"The divorce was finalized today. I am sitting here looking at the divorce decree right now. Baby, I am free. Free from her. And free you love you the right way." I can practically see the smile on his face as he says the words.

"Oh that's great I guess." I respond. _Is it wrong to congratulate someone on their divorce?_

"You're damn right its great! What time will you be finished tonight. I want to go and celebrate?" I look at the clock to try and figure out how much longer I will need in order to get all my work done for today. It is 4 o'clock now, if I hurry I can be done in an hour.

"Probably 5ish, will that work?" I ask getting excited at the idea of celebrating with Christian.

"Yes, that is perfect, since you have your care let's just meet at home and then we can go out. I should be there by 5:30 at the latest." Christian responds.

"Okay I will see you in a little while then. I love you"

"I love you too, Ana" after hanging up the phone I sit and think for a second about how we will no longer have to hide our love for each other, we are truly free to be together.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thank you again to everyone reading and reviewing my story. It is really amazing to know that you guys are not only reading but also liking what I have written. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 10

It is 5:15 by the time I make it back to Christian's –our- apartment. I am so happy that his divorce is final, but I have this feeling that we have not seen the end of Selena, or Grace for that matter. I have not seen or heard from Selena since I told her to move out of my apartment, I got a response of 'sure' and that was it. I haven't even been back to my place since then.

Then with Grace, what she said about not marrying for love just doesn't sit well with me. What about Carrick, does she not really love him? I know from stories that Christian has told me that he thinks she walks on water; I will be really sad for him if it turns out their love is one- sided.

Walking into our bedroom the first thing I notice is a beautiful knee length dress, black with flowers covering it, is laying on the bed. On the floor is a pair of black Mary jane heels. On top of the dress is a note that says

 _My love,_

 _I picked this dress for you to wear tonight. A new dress for our new found freedom. Be ready by the time I get home._

 _I love you,_

 _Christian_

Tears pool in my eyes. _He really is the sweetest._ Noticing the time, I hurry to get ready, knowing he will be home any second. As I am pulling off the black slacks I wore to work today I hear the bedroom door open. I hear a loud moan from behind me, "baby, you are so sexy. But you are supposed to be getting dressed, not undressed." Christian tells me as he wraps his arms around me from behind, pressing his growing erection into me.

"I am getting dressed, asshole." I giggle trying to pry myself out of his arms. He doesn't let me though; he just holds me tighter.

"There is no need for that kind of language Ms. Steele, it is very rude." He says trailing kisses along my neck.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I whisper, not trusting my voice right now.

Without responding he picks me up and throws me on the bed and rips off my favorite pair of panties that I was going to wear tonight. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Hush!" I sternly tells me. He begins to pull his dress shirt off, followed by his under shirt, then his pants, until he is left in only is tight black boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination. I can see every vein on his incredibly large dick. I am salivating just thinking about pulling him out of his underwear and sucking him right- "See something you like?"

"You bet I do!" I exclaim. "Why don't you finish undressing and come show me what you're made of?"

"Oh so you think you are in charge here don't you?" he asks slowing removing his underwear, his erection springing free in the process. "I believe I am the one calling the shots here, and I don't know if you deserve this quite yet." He is now stroking his penis very slowly, trying to tease me.

"Oh I do Christian; I do deserve it." I moan out. _When did I become such a begging hussy?_

He begins to crawl up the bed grabbing one of my legs and pressing small kisses up to my knee, then the kisses become little nips on my thighs. Until he reaches my center, then he drops my left leg and goes to my right repeating the process. Only to end up back at my center, this time he doesn't skip it. He brings his mouth right up to my clit and starts sucking on it. I left out the loudest moan as he does this, my hands move into his hair and I begin to pull, _hard._ He stops what he is doing and looks up at me with lust filled eyes. "move your hands above your head and leave them there, don't make me tie you up" he says in a husky voice

"Oh, God. Please!" I beg, even though I am not quite sure what I am begging for.

"God's not here baby, only me" He says as he goes back to my incredibly wet vagina. I can feel my juices dripping down my anus.

"you taste so good Ana, I wish I could bottle this up and have it with me everywhere I go." He moans into me. He starts taking long slow licks of my entire center. Making me moan even louder than I was before. "Please Christian, please" I beg again. This time I know I am begging for him to take mercy on me and make me come.

"What do you want Anastasia? Tell me"

"I want you. I want you to take that big dick of yours, slide it into my soaking wet pussy and fuck me harder than you have fucked me before." I have never really been one for dirty talk, but right now I will do anything to get him to fuck me.

"Damn baby, where did this dirty mouth come from?" he asks while moving up my body, kissing every inch he can reach along the way. He stops briefly at my breasts and takes my left nipple in his mouth and begins sucking. I am so close I think this may actually put me over the edge. I can feel him shifting as he tries to align himself with my core, his tip right at my entrance, probing but not quite going all the way in. I try and move my hips in order to get him to slide in, he just grabs me and holds my body down.

"Don't move, Anastasia. You will get what you want, soon" he says as he abandons my breast and continues his way up until he reaches my face. "Open your eyes baby. Let me see you're beautiful eyes as I take you." He whispers into my ear. When I open my eyes I see his perfect face filled with love, lust, and passion, staring right back at me.

"There you are" he says planting a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you so much, you know that right?" with those words he finally slides into me.

"Oh, yes!" I pant. He slowly begins thrusting in and out circling his hips a little with each movement. I close my eyes again taking in all the pleasure he is giving me

"No baby, let me see you" he says keeping his thrusts at the same slow pace.

"Ana. Ana. Ana" he is moaning my name over and over again like it is his salvation. Closing his eyes for a brief second, he reopens them and has a new look of purpose on his face. His pace begins to pick up and I can tell he is close, just as close as I am. I feel myself starting to build up to the spectacular orgasm I know he will give me. After a few more long hard thrusts, I erupt into a earth shattering orgasm that seems to last forever. As I am returning to myself I feel him also reach his climax. He still inside of me, his eyes locked with mine and he moans out one simple sentence that will change everything. "Marry me"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Marry me" he moans out at the height of his climax. I freeze wondering if I heard him correctly. _Did he just say marry me? Did he mean it or was it one of those in the moment things he will take back once he returns to the real world?_

As if he can hear my thought he says "I mean it Anastasia. I want to marry you, now. We have waited long enough, we are finally free to love each other, and with that I want you to finally be mine. For real." I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I listen to his decoration to me. _He really wants to marry me._ Some may say it's too soon, but I think we have waited long enough. I have loved him since I was 15 years old.

I feel Christian shift and pull out of me, rolling to lay beside me looking up at the ceiling. "Ana, please, put me out of my misery. Give me an answer" he begs me. I can hear the desperation in his voice, the wait is killing him.

Without further thought I give him the only answer that makes sense "yes"

He turns on his side and looks at me, the biggest grin on his face. "What was that?"

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I tell him although I know he heard me the first time. Without saying anything else he jumps out of bed, throws on the pants he was wearing earlier, and leaves the room. I sit up and stare at the door he just ran out of. _What the fuck? Where is he going?_ I just said yes to his proposal, aren't we supposed to be fucking for the rest of the night or something?

After a few minutes he comes running back into the room, gripping something in his hand. "Okay, let me do this the right way." He walks over to the bed and throws the covers off me, picks me up and places me on the ground, then very gracefully he sinks down into one knee. The tears which had previously stopped are now back with a vengeance. Even though he already asked, seeing him down on one knee in front of me makes it even more real.

"Anastasia, my love. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Even though we didn't have the most conventional start to our relationship, I know without a doubt that you are my soulmate. I love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He finishes his speech with tears now streaming down his face. Without making him wait any longer I give him my answer once again. "Yes!"

He opens the box in his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, cushion cut with smaller diamonds surrounding the band, not to big and not too small. _Just perfect._ I hold out my left hand and allow him to slide the ring into place on my fourth finger. _Where it will stay forever._

He then stands up and takes me into his arms swinging me around and placing kisses all over my face and neck until he reaches my mouth. His lips are soft and gentle; he is pouring all his love for me into this kiss. I show him the same in return.

* * *

A few more rounds of sex and a shower later we are finally on our way to the dinner that was originally supposed to be a celebration of his divorce, now turned into a celebration of our engagement. _I can't believe we are getting married. I never thought this day actually would come._

Arriving at Christian's restaurant- the mile -high club- I take in the scenery, it is every bit the high end eatery that I was expecting. Dark red walls, small intimate tables with candles lit at each one. One of the walls was entirely glass looking out onto the Seattle skyline. I wouldn't expect anything less than perfect from this place, especially since Christian owns it.

We are quickly shown to our table, it it nestled in the very back corner of the dining room. Very private. I begin to glance at the menu trying to decide what I would like to eat when I hear someone approach our table. At first I think it is only the server until I hear a voice that I didn't want to hear for a very long time. _Selena_

"Well would you look at that, finally decide it's okay to go out in public?" She sneers at us.

"Selena if you have nothing nice to say please leave us alone, we are only trying to have a nice quiet dinner." I tell her without bothering to look up from the menu.

"Oh my gosh what is that?" She asks

"What is what?" Christian interjects trying to figure out what she is getting at. Instead of answering she just grabs my left hand and pulls it close to her face

"Wow Christian, did you even wait until the ink on our divorce papers were dry to put a ring on it. Sad though, mine was bigger" she laughs

"Yours was only bigger because you picked it out yourself. I would have never chosen that god awful thing. Now please leave us alone" Christian replies unmoved

"If you insist. But you have not seen the last of me" she says evilly. _What the hell was that about?_ I must have been quiet for too long because I feel Christian grab my hand and bring it to his mouth pressing light kisses on each of my knuckles. "Love, don't let her ruin our perfect evening." He whispers to me.

"I won't, I just don't understand why she won't leave us alone. You guys are done; I am done with her. There's no need for her to stay around. She and Jose just need to slither back into whatever hole they originally came from."

"Ana" he sighs. "I don't want you talking like that about her. Just because she is a bitch now doesn't mean she always was. She was once your best friend, don't let her current actions cloud all the memories you have together" I know he is trying to be the voice of reason but I don't really want to hear it.

"So when do you want to get married?" I ask changing the subject.

"Whenever you want baby. If it were truly up to me, we would be on a plane right now to Vegas" he tells me looking straight into my eyes. _He's serious._ I close my menu forgetting all about eating and simply reply "why don't we then?"

"His eyes widen at my response "you really want to?" He asks hopeful

"Yeah. We have already wasted enough time. There's no valid reason why we shouldn't." I tell him

"Okay! Let's do it then" he says standing holding his arm out to grab my hand.

"Are we not going to eat?"

"No we have to get going, we have a lot to do." He says pulling me out of my chair and practically runs out of the restaurant.

* * *

We get back to our apartment and I can feel the excitement pouring off of Christian. He has had the biggest smile plastered on his face since we left our table at the mile- high club. I have never seen him so happy. My heart melts knowing it's because we are getting married.

"We need witnesses, who should we ask?" Christian asks me.

"Umm I don't know I guess your brother would be okay. I was thinking about asking my dad." I didn't really want Ray to find out about the affair but he came over one day that Christian was there and drew conclusions. Now he knows almost all the details of mine and Christian's relationship. He didn't really approve but he just wants me to be happy, I wish we could say the same about Grace.

"Will Ray be okay with us running away and eloping. He will probably think it's a shot gun wedding and try and kill me." He says feigning horror

"Don't be ridiculous Christian he won't think you knocked me up. I won't ask his if you don't want me to."

"No it's okay, your dad should be there to walk you down the aisle. Elliot will probably jump at the chance to go to Vegas, Kate however, might not be as happy" Christian smiles wrapping his arms around me pulling my body into his chest.

"She can come too. If she is going to be my sister- in – law, then I want to get to know her."

"Okay I will go call them right now, your dad as well. Then I need to make arrangements to charter a plane and for a hotel. You need to start thinking about what kind of wedding you want." He kisses my nose and walks into his study. _Charter a plane? Why can't we just fly commercial?_ I go into our bedroom and start thinking about what I really want my wedding to look like. I don't really want anything crazy, really all I want is a white dress and Christian. So far I have half of those so I think our wedding will be perfect.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I am in the closet trying to decide what to pack when Christian comes into the room with his phone in hand. "Ana, Ray wants to talk to you"

"Umm. Okay" I say as I take the phone. "Hello."

"Anastasia Rose Steele. What do you think you are doing?" I hear Ray yell.

"Uh. Packing?" I question not really knowing what he wants me to tell him.

"That's not what I am talking about young lady. Are you out of your mind? Do you really want to marry a man that cheated on his previous wife and only just got divorced?" I look up from my spot on the floor to a nervous looking Christian. _Does he think Ray is going to change my mind in marrying him?_

I reply to my dad all while looking Christian in the eye "Yes dad, I am absolutely sure that I want to marry Christian. He is the love of my life. I don't know care that he just got divorced, I know what I want and that is him" when I finish speaking Christian breaks out into the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. "I love you" I silently mouth to him.

"I don't know about this Annie. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dad, I promise you Christian would never hurt me like that. We are getting married because we love each other and are tired of waiting. You can come and support us or stay home if you can't handle it. But nothing you say will ever change my mind in him"

Ray sighs into the phone "alright Annie, if you are so sure then I will be there."

"That is all I want. Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"Love you too Annie. See you soon" with that he hangs up. I stand from the floor and throw my arms around Christian jumping up to wrap my legs around his waist. He falls back a little not prepared for my jump, he recovers quickly and places his arms under my thighs to hold me up. I kiss all over his face, every spot I can reach, finally landing on his mouth. I press my lips softly to his, pulling back I look into his eye. "So when do we leave?" I ask smiling

"As soon as you are ready, everyone is meeting us at the airport in 1 hour" he smiles back at me.

"Alright let's go get married!" I cheer as I hop down.

"Let's get married future Mrs. Grey!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 12

We board the plane that Christian charted and I immediately see dad, Elliot, and Kate are already here. They look up when they see us and cheer happily. Congratulating us on our impending marriage. It is nice to see them so happy when they could have easily reacted the same way Grace did. Ray stands and walks over to me pulling me into his arms. "I am so happy for you Annie. I don't want you to think that I'm not. I just don't want to see you get hurt." He whispers in my ear.

I pull out of his arms and look into his eyes "I know daddy; I will be okay." I smile.

"Okay let's get this show on the road" Christian exclaims sitting down in one of the seats and pulling me to sit next to him

"Wait!" Elliot jumps up. "We are waiting on one more person"

With a look of confusion on his face Christian asks "Who?"

"Me, son" we look up and see Carrick boarding the plane. _What is he doing here?_ I think to myself. Christian immediately jumps up and embraces his father.

"Even though your mother doesn't feel the same. I couldn't miss your wedding. I would like to talk to you both sometime soon. There are a few things we need to air out in the open." He says to Christian and I while taking his own seat at the front of the plane.

Once everyone is seated the plane takes off and we are officially on our way to Las Vegas.

"So" Christian begins "have you thought about what kind of wedding you want." Everyone turns to look at me when Christian says this.

"All I really want it a white dress and you" he smiles at me knowing that I am not that hard to please.

"okay well you already have me, so the only thing we need to do is find you a white dress"

"I can help with that!" Kate interjects. "I love shopping and can find anything at the last minute"

"Okay its settled, you can Kate will go dress shopping while the men plan the ceremony." Christian smiles not even bothering to confirm the plans with everyone else.

* * *

Arriving at the Bellagio we are lead to a private check in area, Christian and I are staying at the presidential suite, Elliot and Kate are staying in the Bellagio suite, Carrick and my dad decide to share a regular room with it being just the two of them. When the concierge said the total for the stay I about had a heart attack. The two suites and one room for 3 nights is over $18000, and that's just to sleep here! That doesn't even over the cost of the wedding, or anything else. I am way in over my head here. How am I ever going to fit in with this high class, high rolling life? _Maybe Grace was right._

Feeling my sudden crisis Christian pulls me aside while the bellhop loads our luggage to take to our respective rooms.

"Hey" he places his hand under my chin and lifts it to look into my eyes. "What's wrong baby? One moment you were smiling and laughing, then the next you are quite and introspective. What happened?" he whispers

"I don't know how I am going to fit in with all this" I say as I wave my hand around the opulent lobby

"What do you mean fit in?"

"I mean I don't come from money; you obviously know this. Hell everyone has pointed this out to us. Maybe we don't fit together." Tears threaten to fall down my cheeks. Christian just stares at me, no emotion on his face.

"Baby, what made you think this way? Please don't allow yourself to go down this path. I love you for you, not your money. You should know this, I just spent 5 years in a loveless marriage that was only for money and social status. I don't care."

"I don't know why this suddenly started going through my mind. It's just being here at this fancy ass hotel made me think that I know nothing about this life."

Christian looks up and sees that everyone is ready to go up to their rooms, "hold that thought Ana. This discussion is not over" he leans down and presses a light kiss on my forehead before returning to the group.

* * *

When we arrive at the Presidential suite I am absolutely blown away. _This place is fucking huge!_ I have never seen a more luxurious hotel room. _Only the best for Christian Grey_. I suppose I really do need to just get used to this lifestyle. I put my hand on my forehead and begin to rub, this is way too much. Christian once again notices my apprehension and wraps his arms around me placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Love, what has you feeling this way? The issue of money has never come up before, why now?" he pulls away and gives me a concerned look.

"I don't know Christian. Maybe Grace was right, maybe we just don't fit together. We come from different worlds, it will never work out" he backs up a few feet and looks at me like I have grown a second head.

"Are you serious right now Anastasia? You can't really be serious. No way. No way" he starts pacing the floor repeating 'no way' over and over again. Suddenly he stops right in front of me, turns and roughly grabs my shoulders

"Tell me you are not serious!" he growls at me.

"I mean a little part of me is…" I reply a little scared about what might be running through his head right now. He closes his eyes and appears as he is counting in his mind. When he opens his eyes they are almost black, he is angry

"I cannot believe you right now Anastasia! We are supposed to be getting married Today! And you're already having doubts. Are you fucking kidding me?" in all the years that I have known Christian I have never seen him this angry. Tears well up in my eyes threatening to fall.

"I can't help it Christian, I can't help my feelings." His eyes soften considerably. He pulls me into his arms and squeezes me tight.

"Its not true Ana, we do belong together. We will work, I love you. Nothing else matters, just our love. Just you and me. Grace was not right, do not let her win. Do not let anyone win but us. I spent the last seven years wanting to be with you but too scared to get away from a toxic person. Now I have you and I will be damned if I let anyone or anything take you from me." He pulls back and wipes the tears that are now freely flowing from my face.

"It will all be okay. We are meant to be together, if we have each other we can get through anything" he smiles and presses a soft kiss to my lips. The moment our lips touch each other it is like an explosion of passion. I immediately deepen the kiss needing to be closer to him right now. He lets out a little moan giving me the access I need to explore his mouth with my tongue. I have never really taken charge during a kiss like this, but I am really enjoying it.

He leans down a little, never breaking contact with my lips, and places his arms behind my thighs lifting me. I instantly wrap my arms around his waist and start rocking my pelvis against his growing erection.

"I need you" I moan into his mouth.

"Yes, baby. Always" he responds while making his way to what I assume is the bedroom.

When we enter the room he drops me down on to the bed and crawls over me. He takes my lips once more before grabbing my hands and sitting me up. We are nose to nose, breathing each other's breaths, he is looking me in the eyes. "Are you okay Ana? I need to know that everything is okay."

"Yes, baby. We are okay." He smiles then grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my head depositing it on the floor. He pushes me back down on to the bed and moves on to my pants. He takes the tops of my leggings and removes them from my body at a painfully slow pace. When they are finally off I am left in my bra and panties and he is still fully dressed.

"Christian, you are wearing too many clothes" I tell him leaning up on my elbows to look at him properly.

"Let's fix that then" he says as he takes off his shirt followed immediately by his pants and boxers. Once fully naked he crawls up my body once more and takes his lips with mine again. He moves his hands behind my back and removes my bra, he then trails his hands slowly down my body to my panties. He skims the tops of them along my abdomen then trails down to my center. His fingers tease me through the wet lace covering my most intimate region. I lift my bottom off the bed trying to signal him to take them off. He goes a step further and rips them right off my body. _Those were my favorite pair!_

He breaks the kiss and gives me a mischievous smile. _Asshole._

He begins kissing down my body starting with the corner of my mouth, he kisses every inch of skin he can reach until he makes it to my breasts. He starts with the left breast first, taking my nipple in his mouth. He sucks and bites at it making me moan extremely loud. Once he is satisfied with the left he moves on to the right and repeats the process. This time he spends a little more time playing with this nipple while also using his hand the continue to stimulate the left one. I am on the brink of and orgasm when he continues his path down my body. He kisses all along my stomach until he reaches the core. He stops for a second and just stares at my wet mound. He then sticks his nose through my folds and takes a deep breath "Mmmm, love. You smell so good. But you taste even better" he says just before taking a nice long lick from the opening of my vagina all the way to my clitoris. He begins to circle his tongue around the little bund of nerves before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

 _Hard._

I arch my back in response and moan his name so loud the whole hotel could probably hear me. He continues sucking my clit and takes one finger inserting it inside me swirling around before adding a second digit. He starts curving his fingers hitting that sweet spot inside. He takes his other hand and reaches up to stimulate one of my nipple once again. All the stimulation is becoming too much and I know when I explode it is going to be magnificent.

"Christian… I can't… it's too much… I'm gonna…" before I can finish my sentence I erupt into a mind blowing all- consuming orgasm. It feels as though my soul has left my body and is now floating in the clouds.

Before I have the chance to recover Christian makes his way back up my body and aligns his hard penis with my opening. He slides in slowly, savoring each and every inch.

When he reaches the hilt we both let out a moan of both lust and contentment. This is truly what I needed after my brief moment of panic not too long ago. After a few seconds he begins to slowly thrust in and out, he kisses my lips again while grabbing my hands lifting them above my head and intertwining our fingers together.

"Ana" he says in a passion filled voice. "open your eyes. I need to see you"

When I open my eyes I see nothing but loves staring back at me.

I smile and say "I love you Christian, I love you so much" as if my words are a trigger he picks up the pace and starts pounding into me hard and rough. Our eyes remain locked as we quickly reach our climax moaning out each other's names.

* * *

After coming down from our sex induced high we are lying in bed me on top of him with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Love" he whispers

"hmm" I reply unable and unwilling to say actual words

"Please tell me you won't freak out like that again" he kisses my shoulder before continuing

"Please don't ever doubt my love for you. I don't care that you don't come from the same social circle as my family. Maybe at one time I did, but not anymore. It does not matter. What does matter is that I want to be with you. We will deal with my mother and Selena later, right now we should be focusing on us and our wedding." I lift my head off his chest and look at him. His face is filled with nothing but love, love for me.

Suddenly something pops into my head, a prenup. We haven't had the time to discuss whether he would want me to sign one or not. I guess my face is showing that something is concerning me because Christian flips our bodies so he is on top of me and says "what is wrong?" he kisses my lips.

"Do you want me to sign a prenup?" I blurt out. His face hardens immediately. I know instantly that I struck a nerve. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again and just staring at me.

"No. Why would I want you to do that?"

"Well, to protect yourself I guess. I mean you asked Selena to sign one" I respond, by the look on his face I know that was the wrong thing to say.

He rolls over onto his back before getting out of bed, putting is clothes back on, and leaving the room.

I sit up and stare out the window over -looking our view of Las Vegas.

 _There I go messing things up once again._

After a few moments I get out of bed getting dressed myself before I walk out into the living space to look for Christian.

I find him sitting at one of the chairs in the conference room right off the kitchen. He is just sitting there with his head in his hands. I walk up to the doors and knock softly on the glass. He lifts his head up and looks at me. His eyes are red rimmed as if he has been crying. _What s wrong with him?_

"Christian what is wrong?" I ask as I walk fully into the room and sit in the chair adjacent to him. He takes my hand in his and kisses each of my knuckles.

"I have made so many mistakes in my life Ana. The biggest one is not being with you from the start. I should have never married Selena and now you won't fully trust me because of it." He says a single tear falling down his cheek. I move one of my hands from his grip to be able to wipe it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Baby, of course I fully trust you. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"You asked me if I wanted you to sign a prenup so I can 'protect myself'. That right there shows you don't trust me and my love for you. If you think for one second I will ever leave you, then you are sorely mistaken. Prenups are basically planning for divorce. When I had Selena sign one I knew that we weren't going to be together forever. That marriage was fake and staged from the beginning.

"What I feel for you is the complete opposite. I love and cherish you, there is nothing fake about my feelings. So no I do not want you to sign a prenup, there is no need since we are not going to end in divorce." He says as he places a kiss on my lips. When he pulls back he smiles.

"Now, let's go shower so you can find a dress and I can put everything together for our wedding." I smile back, excited to think that in just a few hours we will be man and wife. Together forever.

 **I have started a new** **story, which is completely different from Stay. I do not know if I should post it now, or just wait until I am finished with Stay (who knows when that will be). Or even if I should post it at all. Let me know when/ if you guys think I should post the new story. If you want a summary go ahead and pm me! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hope **you enjoy**

Chapter 13

We are in the bedroom getting dressed so we can finalize all the plans for our wedding this evening when we hear the doorbell to the suite ring. _I didn't even know this suite had a doorbell._ Christian and I glance at each other both wondering who it could possibly be at the door.

Christian finishes getting ready first so he leaves to answer the door. As I am pulling my shirt over my head I can hear Christian and another voice talking from the living space.

I walk out into the main area of the suite to find Carrick sitting on the couch and Christian pouring him a drink at the bar. Hearing me Carrick looks up and smiles to me in greeting. I return the gesture while going to sit on the couch opposite him. Christian finishes fixing Carrick's drink and joins us in the living space taking a seat next to me.

"I am sure you guys are wondering what I am doing here?" he starts after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah just a little dad. I mean I figured that you wouldn't even be on board with our wedding plans considering how mom reacted." Christian replies coolly. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. Silently warning him to keep it together.

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that I do not share your mother's sentiments when it comes to your relationship. I do not think one should marry only for money and social status, I didn't think Grace was like that either. It hurts a little to see her true colors shinning. Truth is, I never really cared for Selena, there was always something about her that just didn't sit right with me.

"Come to find out my first impression was correct. I do not think that woman has a caring bone in her body. She has always been cold and off. I was surprised when you announced that you were getting married right out of high school. I was going to try and talk you out of it Christian, but your mother convinced me not to." He pauses taking another sip from his glass. _I definitely didn't expect this conversation to go this way._ I figured he only wanted to come on the trip with us in order to talk Christian out of marrying me. Only to find out he is at least somewhat supportive of our relationship. It is a welcome change from the negative response we got from Grace.

"I want to wish you all the love and happiness in the world and I am glad that you didn't stop me from coming to your wedding. Just so you know I will not let Grace come between you two, I have no idea what her problem is, but she needs to get over herself. Her and Selena have this weird bond and I have never liked it, even now they still get together for lunch and are always talking on the phone together. I really don't like it" he stands and finishes his drink before setting it on the table.

"well I am going to get out of your hair now, I just wanted to chat for a few minutes. I am sure you two have a lot to do before this evening so I will let you get to it." Christian who has been quite stoic throughout Carrick's speech stands as well and pull his dad in for a hug.

"Thank you, dad. It means so much to me that you support Ana and I." he says as he pulls away.

I stay on the couch while Christian walks his father out of our suite. I am so glad that Carrick is supportive of our relationship, I know it is killing him that Grace isn't on board. To have at least one of his parents on his side is going to help out a lot for his stress levels. What Carrick said about Grace and Selena really doesn't sit right with me. Why are they still getting together and speaking on the phone all the time? Christian and Selena have been separated for over 3 months now, it's not that much time but enough that his mom shouldn't still be that close with her. I really don't understand those two. I never thought Grace was a snob, she always seemed so nice and welcoming when I have met her in the past. Then there is Selena, we were inseparable for years then she changed. I mean yeah I did sleep with her husband and all, but she became a different person long before the affair began.

I must be really deep in thought because I don't even hear or see Christian sit next to me and pull me into his arms. It isn't until he starts kissing and biting my neck do I get pulled out of my own head.

"Mmm, baby that feels so good. But if we start anything now we will never get everything done before tonight." I moan turning my head towards him.

"I know, but I just need you close right now. What do you think about what my dad said?" he asks me still kissing my neck

"I am glad he is supportive of us, not because I want him to like me, but for the sake of your sanity" I tell him

"I am so relieved he is okay with our relationship. I really don't know what I would have done if both my parents hated my new wife" I smile when he calls me his wife. _I can't wait to marry him._

"I'm not your wife yet" I say turning my body to straddle his legs. I lean into him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, then the other, finally landing on his mouth. The kiss is short and sweet, nothing like the passion we shared earlier.

"just semantics, love. In my mind you are already my wife. My beautiful, strong, amazing, loving, sexy wife." He smiles. His hands begin to roam my body. I need to put an end to this so we can get on with our day, I grab his hands and place small kisses on each before returning them to his sides and getting off his lap.

"Let's go Mr. Grey we have a lot to get done today."

"as you wish. I will see you at the altar." He beams at me kissing my lips before leaving the suite to meet the other men in our party.

* * *

"It's just not right" I tell Kate, getting annoyed that I can't find the right dress. In the last two hours that we have been at this dress store I have tried on no less than 15 wedding dresses. All of them just didn't seem right to me. Either too tight, too loose, too much fabric, not enough fabric, or just wasn't me. I am tired, irritated and I just want this process to be over. The only special thing I wanted in my wedding was a beautiful white dress, and so far that is not going to happen.

The dresses the consultant is pulling from the rack are beautiful, I fall in love with them on the hanger but once I actually put them on I no longer like them. _I thought wedding dress shopping was supposed to be fun and exciting._

"I am sorry Ana, maybe the next one will be perfect" she replies.

"You said that the last two times and each one was worse than the other. I just want to be done with this" I say as I take off the dress, it really is beautiful. It is a simple strapless ball gown, nothing too fancy about it, a little blind along the bodice and a sweetheart neckline. It just doesn't look right on me. I put my robe back on to cover my nakedness when the consultant comes back into the dressing room. She is carrying one single gown, "Okay I think this one will be perfect" she states optimistically. _One can hope._

She opens the dress bag to reveal the single most beautiful gown I have ever seen. I hear Kate gasp behind me as she also takes in the gorgeous dress. It is lace with a fit and flare design and a slit going up to mid- thigh. A v- neckline with sheer lace sleeves, a low back with buttons lining the rear. Last but not least it has a beautiful lace train, this dress is truly amazing. After slipping it on I look at myself in the mirror and I can't help the smile on my lips. This dress is perfect.

"Based on the look in your eyes and the smile on your lips I am going to guess that we finally found the dress?" Kate asks

"Yes" I whisper tears welling up in my eyes. Kate walks over to me and puts her arms around me in a hug.

"I am so happy for you Ana. Welcome to the family, I am happy to have you as a sister in law"

I pull away and look into her eyes. Both of us with tears in our eyes, smiling at each other. I think we will get along well.

After paying for the dress we leave the shop, I pull out my phone planning on texting Christian an update when the device begins to vibrate in my hand alerting me to an incoming call. Checking the caller id I see that Christian is the one calling.

"Hey, I was just about to text you" I say as I answer.

"Well I beat you to it I guess" He laughs "Anyway, how is dress shopping?" he asks

"It was torture, I tried on so many dresses. I thought I was going to die in there!" I exclaim.

"Did you end up finding a dress" he asks concerned

"Yes, it is absolutely perfect. I can't wait for you to see me in it" I happily tell him

"Just a few more hours, love, then I will see your beautiful face as it is walking towards me down the aisle." I can practically hear his smile as he says this.

"I can't wait" I reply. "I need to let you go, we have one more store to stop at before going back to the hotel to get ready"  
"Okay baby, I love you" he says

"Love you too Christian. Bye" I hang up the phone and turn to Kate.

"Okay we need accessories and lingerie" I tell her

"I know just the place" she says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street

"lingerie is over that way, shoes and jewelry are over there" she says pointing in two different directions as we enter the Neimen Marcus located right of the strip.

"Where should be start" I ask

"Lingerie, definitely lingerie" she replies walking off in that direction.

* * *

We have finally found all the remaining items we need and are making our way back to the Bellagio.

As we enter the suite I see a note from Christian on the foyer table

 _Love,_

 _Hair and make-up stylists will be arriving shortly._

 _Sit back and let them get you ready for our big day._

 _I love you,_

 _See you soon,_

 _Christian_

He really does think of everything. Not even 10 minutes later the doorbell to the suite rings altering us to the arrival of hair and make- up. I let them in and they set up all their equipment.

I sit down in the chair they provided and they set to work.

An hour and a half later, I am transformed. _I look so different._ The makeup is subtle but defining. My hair is in loose curls reaching mid back. _This is getting so real._

Kate comes back into the room after getting ready herself and beams at me.

"Look at you Ana, you are starting to look like a bride" I smile back at her excitedly

"Let's get you in your dress, so you can finally marry your soulmate"

* * *

I am standing in the mirror inside the bridal suite at the Bellagio's east chapel and I have never been so happy. _It's time to marry Christian._ This is a moment I never thought would come. With everything that has happened the last 7 years, his marriage to Selena, our affair, and the fall- out from that. I truly thought this was just a distant dream that would never occur. But here we are, I have never been more ready for something in the whole life.

There is a knock on the door leading to the suite, I open it to reveal my father.

"are you ready Annie?" he asks with glassy eyes

I smile "Absolutely.

He takes my hand and leads me to the doors of the chapel.

"No turning back now" he says to me

"never" I reply

The doors open revealing a small intimate room, with a few rows of chairs, beautiful flowers lining the aisle and Christian standing at the altar. He spots me immediately and smiles so big his cheeks must be hurting. The aisle is not that long but suddenly any space between us is too much. I have to stop myself from running to be by his side. When we finally reach the altar Ray gently places my hand into Christians and kisses my temple.

"Take care of her son." He tells Christian before taking his seat.

"You are so beautiful" Christian whispers in my ear, his voice thick with emotion.

The minister begins the ceremony talking about true love and finding one's partner in life. I am not really listening, only paying attention to Christian. Our eyes are locked on each other, nothing else in the world matters right now. Just us.

Finally it is time to exchange vows, Christian begins his first

"Ana, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, even through the mistakes that I made I have loved you. Everything in our lives have lead us to this moment and I could not be happier. You have made everything worth it. You are my lover and my teacher, you are my model and my accomplice, and you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you, and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life." I smile as the tear trickle down my face.

"Christian, I knew the moment I met you that you were my soulmate. Even though I had to wait for you, you are more than worth the wait. I will love you forever "I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

We exchange rings and the minister finally pronounces us man and wife. Christian beams at me before taking me in his arms and placing a sound kiss on my lips. He pulls back and mouths "I love you Mrs. Grey" to me before we make our way back up the aisle.

Finally we have our forever.

 **Having never written vows before i wasn't sure what to include so, I got the vows from the internet.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 14

 **One month after the wedding**

For the past month Christian and I have been basking in our newlywed bliss. Well almost. After the wedding we went on a beautiful week long honeymoon in Bora Bora. We stayed in one of the over water bungalows, it was so peaceful and amazing. We did nothing but lounge around and have hot passionate sex all the time. When we got back from out trip the news on our marriage broke, for some reason every local and even national news source picked up the story. We had reporters following and harassing us everywhere we went. The story was leaked anonymously but I have my ideas of who shared it. We started getting hate mail and threats daily, the problem got so bad Christian said he was going to hire private security to be with us whenever we go out and to check our mail for threats. I do not really want to have someone following me around when I go out, but I would rather be safe then have a reporter or crazy stalker try and approach me.

On the issue of Grace and Selena, Christian said he is looking into why they are still seeing each other. From what he has told me Grace still sees Selena as her daughter in law and refuses to believe otherwise. Fine by me though, she is a crazy bitch that can't support her own son. I feel terribly for Christian though; his mother practically hates him now because he chose happiness over social status. I just don't get why Selena won't move on, they are divorced she is free to be with her boyfriend. That whole situation still doesn't make sense to me. Why did she even marry Christian in the first place? That is a question I will probably never know the answer to.

I am sitting at my desk at work looking over a new manuscript that I was given to read to approve before handing it over to my boss, Alexis. I am not that impressed with this storyline, it leaves much to be desired. I will brief Alexis on the plot and see if she wants to take a look at it in case there was something I may have missed.

Right before I stand to go to her office my desk phone begins to ring. "Alexis Tyler's office. Anastasia Grey speaking" I answer in my best customer service voice.

"Mmmm, I love hearing you say your full name. It's so sexy" Christian says on the other end

I giggle, he can be so weird sometimes. "I bet it is. Now, what can I do for you my dear husband?"

"Well I was calling to see if I can trouble my beautiful wife into going to lunch with me." He responds in a deep sultry voice. _Is he trying to seduce me over the phone?_ Definitely wouldn't be the first time.

"I will have to check my schedule. I am pretty busy" I say trying to hold in my laughter.

"mhmm, sure you will. I will pick you up at 12:30. Gotta run, I have a meeting to get to. Love you, bye!" without waiting for my reply the line goes dead. _Well I guess I don't have a choice in that matter._

I get up from my seat and walk over to Alexis' door, knocking twice before entering. As I open the door I can smell the coffee she is drinking and a wave of nausea hits me like a freight train. _Holy shit. What is wrong with me? Coffee has never affected me before?_

My face must show how I am feeling at the moment because Alexis looks at me concerned

"Are you okay Anastasia? You look like you are going to be sick." She says while standing from her chair and walking over to me.

"I am fine. Just for some reason the scent of your coffee made me feel really nauseous. It will pass, I will be okay" I respond, even though I don't quite believe my words. She appraises me for a second also not believing what I am saying.

"If you need to go home, you can. I don't want you to be here if you are sick. That is good for no one."

"I know. I'm not sick though. I will be okay. It was just a small feeling that has already passed." She studies my face before conceding.

"Okay, if you are sure"

"I am, I promise. Anyway, I just came in here to pass off this manuscript. I did not much care for it, but maybe you will find the hidden gem in the story that I just didn't see." I say changing the subject.

"If you didn't like the story what makes you think I will? I give you permission to veto the manuscripts that you do not find interesting enough to be published." She says going back to her desk.

'Oh, okay. Then I will put this in the denied pile."

"Good. Now anything else?" she asks taking a sip of her coffee. _Just thinking about it is making me sick._

"No that was all." I respond trying to end this conversation quickly before I vomit all over her carpet.

"Okay, get back to work" she smiles dismissing me.

When I get back to my desk I try and think of any reason I could be sick. I haven't eaten anything questionable lately. Maybe it's just my aversion to coffee making me feel this way.

* * *

At 12:30 on the dot I get a text from Christian saying he is outside my building. I close my computer and grab my bag, ready for lunch. At this moment I realize that I am starving. _I don't remember ever feeling this hungry. I had a large breakfast, how can I be so hungry already?_

I head outside and see my sexy husband leaning against the passenger door of our Audi Q7 with a huge smile on his face. _Damn I could just fuck him right here on the street._

"Hello beautiful" he says as he pushes off the car and walks over to me. He slips his hand around my shoulder and escorts me the few feet to the car. He opens the back door and I look up at him confused. _Why is he putting me in the back seat?_

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell you, I finally found CPOs for us. They will be driving us from now on."

"Umm… okay." I murmur sliding into the seat. He follows suit sitting next to me.

He points to the driver, "This is Jason Taylor" he then points to the front passenger "And this is Luke Sawyer. Taylor will be with me, and Sawyer will stay with you." He says matter of factly.

"Nice to meet you two" I smile even though I am a bit uncomfortable with the thought of this man following me everywhere. They both mutter a greeting to me before 'Taylor' pulls out into Seattle's lunchtime traffic.

We arrive at a cute little bistro a few miles from my office and Christian escorts me inside where we are quickly shown a table near the large window. I am looking at the menu and despite my raging hunger nothing is appealing to me. Plus, the smell of the restaurant is making me feel nauseous again. _I must be getting sick._

When the server comes by to take out order I just opt for a bowl of Chicken noodle soup, _can't go wrong with that._ Christian orders the salmon and a house salad.

When the server leaves Christian looks at me funny before speaking "Are you feeling okay Ana?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Are you sure, you look like you are about to be sick." He gets up and walks to my side of the table. He kneels down in front of my and places his hand on my forehead checking to see if I have a fever.

"You don't feel warm. Did you eat something bad?" he says kissing my hair before returning to his seat.

"I don't think so, and anyway I am fine. There is nothing to worry about." We need to stop talking about this

"If you say so."

"So how has work been this morning" I say trying to get him to forget about my possible illness.

He smiles and jumps into a story about the latest projects GEH is currently undertaking. He gets so passionate about work. I love hearing him talk about it.

Not too long later our food arrives at our table. The server places my soup down before placing Christians plate in front of him. I take one look at his fish and feel the bile immediately rise in my throat. I get up without saying anything in fear of vomiting all over the table and make a mad dash to the bathroom. Once I get into the stall I empty my stomach into the toilet. When I am finished I slump down on the floor, scared to get up. I hear someone enter the bathroom and knock on my stall door.

"Ana, are you okay?" Christian asks, concern etched in his voice.

"I am fine" I mutter.

"I don't think you are. You just full on sprinted into this bathroom. What is going on?"

"I don't know Christian!" I snap. Unlocking the door and exiting the stall I see him leaning on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Worry written all over his face.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" he asks. I go up to one of the sinks and wash my hands before rinsing my mouth out, getting rid of the taste of vomit.

"No, I am fine. It is probably some stomach bug or something. It will pass."

He stares at me unbelieving "If you say so."  
"I do say so" I say drying my hands and leaving him alone in the ladies restroom.

I hold my breath as I return to the table, afraid the scent of his food will make me sick again. I sit down and begin eating my soup that is no longer hot. Christian comes back and silently begins eating his salmon. I have to hold back the urge to throw up again just thinking about it.

 _First the coffee now the fish. Maybe I am getting sick._

I quickly down my entire bowl of soup and the bread rolls that came with it. Noticing how I am eating Christian just stares at me.

"damn Ana, I have never seen you eat like this before. How can you go from vomiting to scarfing down your food?" His eye the widen as if he just realized something.

"Ana…."

I sigh "What Christian?"

"Could you be… pregnant?"


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been trying to write this chapter for days, but between work, and school I have had no time to finish it. I just want to throw out there that Grace and Selena are not up to anything crazy evil, they are just bitter bitches.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 15

"Could you be… pregnant?" He asks with the hint of a smile on his face. We haven't really had the chance to discuss children but suddenly carrying Christian's baby sounds like the best idea in the world.

My eyes sweep to his and I can see the longing clouding his beautiful grey eyes. I go through the crazy symptoms I have been experiencing today. Nausea, vomiting and hunger. I guess I could be pregnant, or maybe it's just a coincidence?

"There's only one way to find out" I tell Christian smiling. Suddenly he stands and throws a wad of money on the table before grabbing my hand and practically pulling me out of the restaurant. Once outside he looks around and spots a Walgreens on the corner not to far from where we are at.

He pulls me down the street and inside the drug store all the way to the feminine care section. He grabs the first pregnancy test he can find, then grabs another one.

"Just to be sure." He shrugs heading to the checkout counter.

After we pay we head out to the waiting Audi and slide in the backseat.

"Home, Taylor" Christian says grabbing my hand once again, squeezing it slightly.

He leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "I really hope you are carrying my baby. The thought of placing my seed deep inside you and creating new life does something to me." He kisses my earlobe before pulling away.

My eyes tear up as I digest his words _he wants a baby. This baby, that may or may not be growing in my belly right now._

I look at him and just smile. He wipes the tears that have fallen down my face with the pad of his thumb, then leans over and placed a loving kiss on my lips.

We arrive home in record time and Christian goes immediately into the bathroom and just stands there waiting for me with the bag of pregnancy tests in his hand.

"I hope you know I am not peeing in front of you" I tell him taking the bad and pulling out both the boxes. I open the first one and pull out the stick inside. I then take the directions and give them a once over before turning back to Christian who is still standing in the bathroom. I just give him a look and he huffs in surrender before leaving the room and pulling the door shut.

I quickly do my business making sure to pee on the stick enough to get and accurate reading. I open the door again before washing my hands knowing my impatient husband will be standing right on the other side.

He walks in the bathroom and goes right to the stick, he picks it up and looks at it.

"How will we know?" He asks confused

 _Has he never seen a pregnancy test before?_

Well in a few minutes the screen will either say pregnant or not pregnant." I explain

"Oh. That's it?" He's asks

"Yep. Super simple." I say sitting on the lid of the toilet to wait.

Christian doesn't take his eyes off the test for the whole 3 minutes it takes to develop.

He gasps before showing me the test.

 _Pregnant._

Oh my gosh! I'm really pregnant, I can't believe it. I look up at Christian with tears in my eyes and see he is crying too.

I jump up and throw myself into his arms. "We're having a baby" He whispers in my ear, his voice full of emotion.

"We're having a baby." I repeat smiling through my tears.

He carries me into the bedroom dropping me in the middle of our giant bed.

Removes his tie and dress shirt quickly, then crawls up my body pulling my shirt up as he goes.

When my shirt is completely off he also removes my bra then lowers himself to my belly kissing along my pant line.

"I know you can't hear me yet baby Grey, but just know that daddy loves you very much" I hear him whisper to my belly. _The baby_. I throw my hand over my eyes to shield my tears.

 _He is so fucking sweet._

I feel him unbutton my pants and attempt to slide them off, I lip my hips to help assist him in getting me naked.

"Baby, I need you." I moan trying to get him to hurry up and make love to me already.

"All in good time Mrs. Grey, all in good time." He replies kissing up my leg. He looks up at my face and freezes.

"Love, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"What?" I ask then remember I have tears streaming down my face from when he talked to the baby. _Our baby._

"Oh. I am fine." I laugh wiping my eyes. "You're so just fucking sweet and loving I can't stand it!"

"I love you more than anything in this world. You have given me so much happiness." He says sliding up my body to meet my face.

"I love you too Christian. More than anything." I respond the tears starting again. He smiles and wipes my eyes.

He moves his hand down my body, stopping briefly at my breath to tweak my nipple, then down to my core and pinches my clitoris making me moan loudly.

Christian then stands back up and removes his dress slacks boxers in one go, he crawls back up my body, right to the apex of my thighs. He takes one long lick from my perineum to my clit and back down again.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good baby. I can't get enough." Christian moans before sticking his tongue deep inside me.

"Oh God. Christian. Please." I say breathlessly.

"What do you want Ana?" He asks still liking my core in long strokes, not enough to make me come, just enough to drive me wild.

"You. Please. I need you." I beg.

He slowly kisses up my body pay extra attention to the area right bellow my naval. He kisses a line up my stomach to my breasts. Stopping there to take one then the other nipple in his mouth for a brief second. Then he finally makes his way to my lips, pressing his to them. He kisses me slow and tenderly. I feel the head of his erection and my entrance and he slowly slides inside me. I moan and arch my back at the feeling of being one with my husband. _The father of my child._

"Oh Ana. You feel so good." He whispers. He starts thrusting in and out at an achingly slow pace. Savoring every second of our union. Christian attaches his lips to my neck biting and sucking at the place right below my ear that he knows drives me wild. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him even closer to me.

"Christian. Please. Faster." I whimper with need.

"I need this slow, love." He whispers in my ear. "I need to savor this time with you. I love you so much. So much more than I ever thought I could. You are my whole world, nothing else matters but you, you and our baby."

His words are my undoing and I climax spectacularly around him. Christian follows soon after, still inside me and grunting a version of my name in my ear.

He immediately withdrawals himself from me and collapses on the bed next to me. Pulling me close md nuzzling me neck with his nose we both come down from our orgasm induced high.

"Thank you." Christian says after a few minutes. I giggle at his words _is he thanking me for sex?_

"For giving me a life that I love, and for carrying my baby." He says answering my unspoken question.

I turn to face him and place a kiss on his nose. "You don't have to thank me, baby. You have give me everything I could have ever wanted." I reply to him. I wrap my arms around his body, throw my leg over his, and nestle myself as close to him as possible. I fall into a deep sleep thinking about how lucky I am to have him.

* * *

I am woken by the sound of my phone violently ringing from the pocket of my pants on the floor. I look up to Christian and see he is asleep. _He looks so peaceful._

I quickly detach myself from his body and grab my phone before he wakes.

I hear him mumble something unintelligible then roll over and fall back asleep.

I leave the bedroom and walk out into our living room to answer my phone, which has stopped ringing and begin again. I check the caller Id before answering and curse under my breath when I see who it is.

 _Alexis Tyler._

 _Fuck! I forgot to tell her I wouldn't be back for that day!_

"Hello?" I answer timidly scared for the response I will be getting.

"So… were you planning on coming back from lunch sometime today?" She asks a hint of humor in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I got super sick during lunch and my husband practically dragged me home to rest. I fell asleep and forgot to let you know." I tell her. It's not a complete lie, I did get sick during lunch.

"Mmhm. Okay well get better. Will you be coming in tomorrow?" She asks.

"Umm. I should be well enough to come in tomorrow."

"Alright, well then I will see you tomorrow. Bye." She responds

"Okay. Bye" I tell her hanging up the phone and going back into the bedroom.

I walk in and see Christian laying on his back the blankets just barley covering his impressive manhood. I was over to his side of the bed and carefully crawl so I am straddling his his thighs. I remove the blankets completely off of him and take his penis into my hand, stroking slowly to get in ready. He begins to moan, I look up to his face and see that he is still sleeping. _I wonder what he is dreaming about._ I think to myself.

Seeing that he is at his full hard length I lean down and take the tip in my mouth sucking gently. I suddenly feel his body jerk and his hand threading in my hair.

"Jesus, Ana" Christian moans thrusting his hips gently trying to get more of his length in my mouth.

I pop the tip out of my mouth and look into his eyes.

"Not so fast Mr. Grey! I control this show" I scold him. He just looks at me and nods his heads, surrendering his control to me.

I turn my attention back to his beautiful erection and begin licking him from base to tip just like he was doing to my core earlier today, not enough to make push him over the edge, just enough to drive him wild with want.

"Ana, stop teasing!" he grunts out.

"Hmmm, you don't like it?" I ask stroking his length slowly.

"Fuck! Ana, please. Put me out of my misery." He begs. _Usually it is me that is begging. Being on the other side is kind of nice._

"I think I will wait." I tease.

I slip his tip back into my mouth and slide my tongue around the rim.

"Enough of this!" He says grabbing my arms, pulling me up his body, and flips us over so I am underneath him.

"No more fucking teasing. I need you. Now!" he says as he thrusts his entire length inside me.

"Oh fuck" I moan at the feeling. He begins to move fast and hard, fucking my closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Ana, I need you to come." Christian whispers. I can tell he is almost at the edge, but he doesn't like coming before me.

"I'm not there yet!" I cry out.

"Fuck. Get there." He picks up his pace and fucks me even faster. I feel his hand moving down my body to my clitoris, where he begins to wildly rub back and forth.

"Fuck. Oh my gosh. Harder. I need it harder Christian." I moan. I am so close, but I just can't reach my climax. He continues to rub my clit and adds even more pressure, while thrusting deeper and harder into me.

"Ana, oh my God." He cries, his mouth moving to cover mine. He forces his tongue into my mouth and moves it against mine. His other hand moves to my nipple and pinches it. Hard.

I finally fall into the most mind blowing climax I have ever experienced in my entire life. It feels like I am coming for a solid minute before I feel myself falling back to Earth.

When I return to reality I feel Christian still inside me, grunting out his own release.

"Fuck. Ana. I love you!" He moans

After he finishes he falls onto the bed and pulls me to lie on top of him.

"Damn, that was wild" Christian chuckles breathlessly. I can feel his rapid heart beating in his chest. I lean my face and kiss his nipple.

"No. Please don't. I can't do it again." He whimpers. _Did I break him?_

I look up to his face and he has his eyes closed.

"Christian?" I ask.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you okay?"

He opens his eyes and looks into mine confused. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've never said you can't go again. Did I break you?"

He chuckles before moving me off his chest. He then moves on top of my and threads his fingers through my own.

"No, love. You didn't break me. But, that was a crazy intense orgasm and I need time to recover. If you give me 15 minutes I can fuck you again. Okay?" Christian says placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"No, I don't care if we don't fuck again tonight. With the way we were just going I will probably be sore in the morning anyway. I just wanted to make sure 'little Grey' was still alive." I giggle.

Christian's eyes widen at my nickname for his penis. "There is nothing little about my dick. Take it back." He growls moving down my body to take a nipple in his mouth. He bites hard, making me whimper.

"No!" I cry, causing him to bite a little harder.

"Take it back." He says again, this time with my nipple still in his mouth.

"No!" I cry again. Instead of biting harder he takes his hand and pinches my other nipple.

"Come on Ana." He says. I can't take any more of his nipple games so I give in.

"Fine. Your penis is not little. He's, big, very, very, big. He is so capable and giving. You love me so good. You put a baby in my belly, just for that your dick is-" before I can finish my begging plea the door to our bedroom opens wide and slams against the wall. Christian releases my nipples, sits up, and looks to see who the intruder is.

"She's pregnant!" I hear two familiar voices screech from the threshold.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing here?"

 **I will try and update by Saturday so we can find out the fallout from their unexpected visitors.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I normally have a lot of time to write on my days off, but last Saturday I had a pile of homework that I needed to get done.**

 **I am in two classes right now one is ending in a few weeks, hopefully then I will have some more time. I will have a week between my last class ending and the start of the regular semester, I hope to have Stay completed during that time. I don't really know how many chapters are left, because new ideas are always coming to me. But, I do not foresee there being too many left.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 16

"What the _fuck_ you two doing here?" Christian growls as he quickly tries to cover my very naked body with a pillow.

"I came here because I haven't seen you since the wedding and well she just wanted to tag along." Elliot says from the door. _Why are they still standing there? We are obviously naked._

"umm. Can you guys go out to the living room for a minute so we can get dressed?" I interject.

"Oh my gosh, so sorry about that. We need to talk about what you said though" Mia responds walking way and dragging Elliot along with her.

"I can't believe they just walked in on us like that. I mean damn, I was just screaming about your penis and they thought it was okay to open the door. What did they think they would find?" I say getting out of bed and pulling my shirt and pants back on.

"I have no fucking idea, but I obviously need to talk to them about privacy. Before, they were always allowed to come over whenever but I didn't give a fuck what room they walked in, they weren't going to find me fucking anyone. Now though, they need to call before just showing up. You just never know when or where I am going to be balls deep in my lovely wife. Or biting her nipples for being disrespectful." She smirks.

"Oh, shut up." I respond slapping his arm.

"Hmm, more disrespect. I'm going to have to do something about that later." He says while walking out of the room, leaving me in a pool of desire thinking about what later may bring.

I make my way out to the living room to see Elliot and Mia on the couch looking thoroughly chastised, and Christian speaking to them in his CEO voice.

"You cannot just walk into my bedroom, what were you guys thinking?" he practically yells.

"We weren't Christian. Before you let us just show up and walk right into your house. We didn't realize the rules have changed." Mia responds quietly.

"Of course times have changed. I am actually happy and in love now. Before I was just living, Selena and I had sex maybe twice a month if that, and never the last year we were married." He looks towards me smiling. "Now with Ana, it is all different. She makes me feel loved and cherished and I just have to have her all the time." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, kissing his lips in response to his words.

"We didn't know, okay. I mean of course I knew your relationship with Ana is different than the one you had with the bitch but you never said we couldn't just come over. It won't happen again. Now, let's move on to happier topics, you're pregnant Ana?" Elliot asks. I look towards Christian and he looks at me. We are both silently asking each other whether we want to tell them, I smile and he nods his head, both in agreement.

"Yes." We say at the same time.

"Holy shit!" "OH MY GOSH!" Elliot and Mia say, or should I say scream at the same time. Mia jumps up and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"I am so happy for you two. Thank you for loving my brother." She whispers in my ear. I pull back and see she has tears in her eyes which makes me form my own.

"I am happy to love him. He is the best thing to ever happen to me." I respond smile through the tears.

"Congrats bro" Elliot says to Christian slapping him on his back. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Fuck off Elliot. And don't tell anyone, especially not mom. I don't want to deal with that bullshit right now, or ever."

"About that" Mia begins "What the hell is going on with mom? She has been acting like a completely different person since you announced that you were divorcing the she witch."

"I have no fucking clue. I thought she was just mad that I wasn't going to stay with the woman that 'was in the same social circle' but if she is still mad I have no idea what her problem is. Especially since she is still seeing Selena on a regular basis." Christian responds taking a seat on the other end of the couch and pulling me to sit on his lap.

"She is _still_ seeing her?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, my new security guy Taylor has someone looking into their so called friendship and told me they still meet up for lunch at least once sometimes twice a week."

"That is really weird. They aren't going to try and break you two up are they?" Mia asks

I finally decide to join in the conversation instead of just listening "It doesn't matter. Nothing is going to break up apart" I say looking directly at Christian. "Nothing"

* * *

Elliot and Mia stay for another hour or say before Christian practically kicked them out saying he needed alone time with me. I giggled at their expressions knowing he was making them leave so we could have sex.

Christian and I are lying in bed both naked and coming down from our sex induced high.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asks quietly.

"Mean what I said when?"

"Earlier, when you said nothing was going to break us up. Did you mean that?" I sit up and look into his eyes, he looks absolutely terrified. _Does he think I would really leave him?_

"Of course I meant it Christian. I love you so much, and nothing it going to change that."

"Thank you Ana." Christian whispers his body completely relaxing against mine. He smiles and closes his eyes. I lay back down and snuggle into him. I kiss his eye lids, his nose, and finally his mouth.

"You're welcome Christian. I love you." I hear him hum in response before I fall into a deep restful sleep, dreaming of what our baby is going to look like. A little boy that looks just like Christian.

I wake up the next morning to Christian kissing my lips lightly. I open my eyes and see that he is fully dressed in a custom fitted navy suit and clean shaven, he smells of fresh linen, body wash, and Christian.

"Mmm, you smell good" I mumble my voice still full of sleep.

"Well thank you, Mrs. Grey. I try." He chuckles sitting down on the bed. "I have to get to work baby. You should stay home and get some rest today. I don't want you getting sick at work." He says smoothing his hand over my hair.

"I am not sick Christian; I will be okay." I respond "What time is it anyway?"

"6:30. I have a breakfast meeting. I will call you later. Please consider staying home." He says his eyes full of worry.

"I have to go to work."

"Actually no you don't" he mutters.

"Christian, I don't want to hear it. I like my job, I don't want you to have to take care of me. You didn't make Selena quit her job" I say without thinking. _Why would I even bring shit like that up?_

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that. I have to go." With that he stands and swiftly leaves our bedroom.

 _Great now he's mad._

* * *

A few hours later I _am_ sitting at my deck looking over my emails when suddenly I start feeling nauseous again. _No please, no._ I beg my stomach to behave and not let me vomit while at work. Hannah arrives with a cream cheese and salmon bagel and I nearly lose it right at my desk. I am up and running to the bathroom before she even has a chance to ask what is wrong.

 _Maybe I should have stayed home._

No, stand your ground.

I violently vomit into the toilet, when there is nothing left in my stomach, horrible dry heaves rack my body. I fall to the dirty floor with tears streaming down my face.

I break out in sobs and nothing I do will stop them. After a few minutes I hear someone enter the bathroom and knock quietly on the stall door.

"Anastasia? Are you okay?" Alexis asks concerned.

"N-n-nooo" I sob out.

"Can you open the door?" I lean up on my knees and undo the latch locking the stall door. When she opens the door and takes in my assumedly horrible appearance I can see that she is deeply concerned for my well- being.

"Oh Ana. What is going on?" I don't answer I just continue to sob on the floor.

"Okay. Come on. Let's get you off this floor, I'm sure it's disgusting and it can't be too comfortable." She says pulling me up and leading me out of the bathroom into her office. She sits me down at the couch in the corner and leaves the room again. I lay my face into my hands and just continue to cry. I really have no idea why I am crying; I just can't make it stop.

A few minutes later Alexis comes back into her office with a glass of what I am assuming to be water and a sleeve of saltine crackers.

"Here Anastasia, have some water. All this crying is not good for your hydration. These crackers should help settle your stomach." She smiles and sits next to me. "So, how far along are you?" she asks. I look up to her shocked that she guessed that I am pregnant.

"y-you know?" I stutter, mainly from my tears but also from the shock.

"Of course I knew." She laughs. "When I was pregnant with my first I was all over the place with my emotions. The nausea had me suspecting something, but your emotional display really solidified my thoughts.

"Wow. I didn't even know. My husband figured it out, shows how much I know." I laugh a little.

"But, I don't even know how far along I am. I was on the depo shot, I never really got my period. I guess the shot ran out early." I shrug and marvel at how our little baby came to be.

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us." She laughs. "Why don't you go home and take it easy for the rest of the day. You can take the manuscript you are working on with you, but you don't really have a need to be here. We can't have you getting sick again and sprinting through the office" My cheeks redden as I think about how I must have looked to my colleagues.

"Oh my gosh, that is so embarrassing!" I exclaim throwing my head back and covering my face with my hand.

"It's okay Anastasia. Just go home and rest, and come back tomorrow if you feel up to it. If not, you can work from home. We have no important meetings with any authors so you should be okay to stay home." She says. I don't really want to work from home, I enjoy my work environment, but I can't keep getting sick like this.

"Okay. That would probably be for the best" I reply standing up and smoothing out my black knee length dress.

"Good. Now I know you will get home safely because you have that big guy that sits in the lobby, but still be safe and get some rest."

"I will thank you."

Before I leave the office I call Christian from my desk phone to let him know I am going home early.

"Christian Grey's phone, Andrea speaking." says a woman's voice on the other end.

"Umm. Is Christian there?" I ask timidly. She has never answered his phone before. _Where is he?_

"Mr. Grey is in a meeting right now and asked to not be disturbed. May I take a message?" she asks in that fake customer service voice everyone has.

"uh, yeah. Tell him his wife called and when he can be bothered to call me back."

"Umm. Okay. I will make sure he gets this as soon as his meeting is over. Have a nice day." With that she hangs up.

 _Okay? That was weird._

I gather the manuscripts and other papers I am currently working on and tuck them into my briefcase/ purse then make my way to the lobby where Sawyer spends his time.

"Sawyer, I need to go home."

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asks standing and assessing my appearance.

"I am fine, just feeling a little ill. Please just take me home."

"Yes ma'am." He says walking to the door and holding it open for me to walk through. Once we are outside we walk down the nearly empty downtown sidewalk to the parking lot about a block away from SIP. Sawyer has his phone out with his fingers flying across the screen all while scanning the area for any and all threats. _This guy can multitask!_

We make it home when my phone starts violently vibrating from inside my purse. I pull it out and notice the caller ID before answering _Christian._

I walk into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

Before I can say anything he immediately starts firing off questions.

"Ana, love. Are you okay? Why did you call? Is it the baby? Are you feeling okay?"

"Christian, I am fine. I just got really sick at work and Alexis suggested I go home for the day. I am just going to work from home for today, and possibly the rest of the week. I was only calling to let you know what was going on. Why did Andrea have your phone? She's never had it before, even when you were in meetings."

"My mom came and saw me. Before you get all worked up, I will explain when I get home. She told me everything that is going on with her and Selena."

"Holy shit, really?" I yell.

"yeah. Everything is fine. Again I will tell you when I get home."

"Okay. I will see you later then." I tell him suddenly feeling tired.

"Okay love, I will be home in a few hours." He responds

"Bye Christian."

"Bye Anastasia." I hang up the phone and fall asleep coming up with every scenario I can as to what Grace told Christian.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story, and I hope that everyone continues to do so until the very end. Thank you all for the great reviews, I really love reading what you all think about these characters and this story.**

Chapter 17

I wake feeling something brushing against my face, Christian's lips.

"Ana, love. Wake up." I hear him gently whisper in my ear.

"But I am so tired" I whine. I have never been so tired in my life. I open my eyes and see my husband's smiling face looking back at me.

"I know love, that's okay. You need to eat dinner, then you can go back to sleep. Okay?" he says smoothing back the hair on my forehead.

"Fiiinne" I huff sitting up and dragging myself out of our comfy warm bed. "What are we eating?" I question, since my morning sickness seems to only occur when I smell food I am quite nervous about going to the kitchen right now.

"Chicken noodle soup" Christian says.

"Hmm, that will hopefully be okay." I mumble leaving the bedroom. As I walk into the great room I can already smell the soup, and suddenly I am ravenous. It smells so heavenly; I feel like I can eat the whole batch in one sitting. I pick up my pace and nearly sprint to the kitchen where I grab a large bowl and take almost half of the soup Christian picked up from my favorite deli. I take my place at the breakfast bar and don't even wait for Christian to join me before I tear into my dinner.

"Damn Ana, do you want to breathe?" Christian asks as he finally makes his way into the kitchen. I don't look up from my bowl to respond, I simply show him my middle finger. He laughs before taking his spot next to me and begins to eat his dinner at a much slower pace. Once I finish my entire bowl I go in search of some dinner rolls that I know we have somewhere in our large kitchen. Once I find them I take the whole bag and go sit next to Christian. I open the bag and pull one out taking a large bite from it. I chew slowly savoring the flavor of the bread. Once I swallow I look up to Christian.

"So what did Grace have to say?" I suddenly ask. I have been wondering what she wanted ever since he told me about their little meeting this afternoon.

"Well…"

* * *

 **A few hours earlier (CPOV)**

I am looking over the latest projections for a new business we are trying to acquire in San Diego. The numbers are not looking good and the asshole that owns the company is asking way too much. I'm probably going to have to down there and kick this guy's ass. Fucking idiot.

I don't want to go there, that would mean leaving Ana. I would ask her to go with me, but that would just be wasted breath. She loves her job way too much to take a vacation, especially since we just went on a week-long honeymoon last month.

Ana, she is so amazing, I love her more than life itself. The only regret I have is that it took me so long to realize my love for her. I didn't even want to marry Selena; I was going to break up with her after high school but mom convinced me it was a good idea to marry her.I wasted so much time being unhappy, when all I wanted was Ana.

"Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey is here to see you." Andrea's voice rings through the intercom. _Mrs. Grey? What is Ana doing here?_

I don't know why she checked in with Andrea, she knows she can just come in.

"Okay? Ana should know she can come right in." I respond confused.

"No sir. Not Mrs. Anastasia Grey. Mrs. Grace Grey is here."

Mom? What the fuck is she doing here? She knows I want nothing to do with her. She's probably going to come in here trying to get me to leave Ana, not going to happen.

"Fine. Send her in." I sigh. Not 2 seconds later Grace Grey waltzes into the room like she owns the place.

"Christian darling, how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while." She says as she walks over to me.

"I've been fine." I reply shortly. She stands waiting for me to give her the hug I used to give her when I greeted her, but not this time.

"Well, aren't you going to greet your mother properly?" She huffs.

"No." I say.

"Why ever not?" she says placing her hand over her heart as if she were appalled.

"Because you have been nothing but disrespectful to my wife and I don't feel like I should act like everything is okay."

"What are you talking about Christian? Selena and I have been friends for the longest time. Did you two reconcile? She never mentioned anything?" she questions as she walks around my desk to sit in one of the chairs.

"No. Selena and I have not reconciled and will never reconcile. Please get that idiotic idea out of your head." I hiss.

"Then I am unsure whom you are speaking about. If it is not Selena, then there can't be anyone else." I can't believe this woman; she really is delusional.

"There is someone else, you know her. Not that it is any of your business but, Anastasia and I got married last month."

"You what?!" she screams. "I cannot believe you would marry that woman; she obviously has no morals. I mean she slept with a man that was happily married. There is not telling what she is going to do next." Something snaps inside me just hearing her say those things about Ana. I stand up, clench my fists at my side, and walk over to stand in front of her.

"Do not say those things about my wife! She is the most loving person I have ever met, and for the first time in my life I am actually happy. If you think for one second that I was even close to being happy you are not only blind you are also stupid!" I nearly yell at her. "Now, tell me why you are really here or you can leave."

"You are happy with her?" mom whispers looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes. I am so blissfully happy with her. Every second I am with Ana is so incredible." I soften my tone thinking about my love. Mom looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Christian." She says as she starts sobbing. _What the fuck is she sorry about?_

"Why?" I question.

"I pushed you into something you didn't want to do. I caused you to be unhappy for half a decade just because I like having Selena around." She cries. _What the fuck is she talking about?_

"Mom, I don't understand what you are talking about."

"I wanted you to marry Selena because I thought she was very well suited for you. You both come from the same social circle, she is very sweet, she made the perfect wife. You guys just fit, it made perfect sense to have you guys get married. I had no idea that you weren't actually happy.

"Had I known I would have never pushed your marriage. Contrary to what you may think I do love you and do care for you. When we had that discussion in your apartment not too long ago, I thought you were just in denial. I mean, you cheat on your wife with her best friend, then immediately divorce said wife so you can be with your new girlfriend. It just seemed almost like a mid -life crisis, except you're 24. I thought that if I kept pushing the topic of Selena you would come to your senses and go back to her."

"You really thought that would work? Mom, if you just stopped trying to meddle in my life for one second you would see that no one was happy in that marriage. You would see that Ana makes me so fucking happy it hurts. You would have known that Selena has been sleeping with my ex- friend since before we even got married." As I finish speaking mom's eyes widen.

"She was cheating on you too? I cannot believe it, she had me to believe that she was some scorned wife. She never once mentioned in all the times we have gotten together that she also had someone on the side. And since before you even got married? What a horrible thing to do."

Is she serious?

"Mom, you can't tell me that you didn't know. I mean, you and Selena seemed to be as thick as thieves for years now and you had no clue she was fucking Jose on the side?" I say falling back into the chair beside Grace.

"No Christian, I really didn't. For the last few months when we would get together she would always say how she just wanted to be with you and how you are the love of her life. If she is really with someone else and since before you even married, I don't know why she even married you then?"

"You have to be kidding me right? You of all people know why she married me! It was for status. She wanted to be with me because we have a high social status in the community, you are the one that has pointed that out time and time again." I says exasperated by this conversation.

"I never knew you were unhappy with your relationship. Sure I wanted you to marry someone that came from a well-respected family. But if you weren't happy you should have just not married her." She says. _I really cannot believe this._

"Mom, are you even listening to yourself? You keep going back and forth on marrying for status and marrying for love. I can't keep up. Not that it matters, I chose love. It took me a while to get here but in the end I made the right choice. I don't know what your business with Selena is and I don't really care. I just want her to stay out of mine and Ana's life. Just know she is a conniving bitch so I would watch out if I were you. Based on what you have been telling me, she's been playing you as much as she played me." I snap at her.

She looks up at me tears swimming in her eyes. "I think you are right."

"What makes you think that?" I ask softening my tone.

"Every time we get together she act so sad like she can't believe you left her for her best friend. Then she goes on and on about how much of a slut Anastasia is, and how there is no way your relationship will last. She tries to get me to talk to you and get you to leave Anastasia. That is all she talks about, I thought maybe she really was just torn up about the situation.

"I mean you did have an affair with your wife's best friend, anyone else would think that it was just a cry for help. You were unhappy so you just went to the closest person you could. That is how she painted the picture. Shem made it seem like she was the victim in the situation and that you and Anastasia were the worst people in the world. Obviously it was the other way around though." Mom explains. Clearly it was the other way around, but I don't think she only married me for my status.

"She knew I liked Ana." I whisper.

"What?" mom asks

"Selena knew. She knew from the very beginning that I liked Ana. Sure Selena was great and we had fun at first but I always wanted to be with Ana. Selena knew and made sure that Ana couldn't have me, that is the true reason she wanted to marry me. That is why she is acting like she is now. She is mad that Ana got something she couldn't have, my love." I can't believe I didn't realize it until now. Selena was always jealous of Ana. She got into the school Selena wanted to go to, she got a job right out of college, she had more friends than Selena. It all makes sense now.

"I think I need to go call Selena." Mom says. I shoot my eyes to look at her.

"Why?" I ask.

"I need to talk to her about all of this. I can't have her around anymore knowing she is as vindictive as you say she is."

"Mom, no. You can't confront her, that is something I need to do. You just start pulling back, stop seeing her every week, stop calling her. You have to do it slowly though so she won't notice the changes." I tell her. If she tries to confront Selena about all of this, it may make the situation worse. I need to be the one to talk to her.

"Okay, if you say so. I will just start pulling back little by little. I still can't believe she played me like that."

"I know mom, that is just how she is. I had to put up with that for 7 years."

"I am so sorry I pushed you into that relationship, I just thought she was perfect for you. You both looked so great together, but I was wrong. I will forever be making this up to you. But, I would like the chance to get to know Anastasia if you are okay with that. If she is the one that makes you happy, I would like the know her."

"I can talk to Ana about that. I am not sure how she is going to react. You did say some pretty rude things to her. Don't be surprised if she wants nothing to do with you." I explain. I would like for Ana to be on good terms with my mother, but I would not blame her if she didn't want to speak to her.

"Please do talk to her" She says rising from her seat and grabbing her purse. "I should get going and let you get back to work; I am sure you are busy. Thank you for talking with me." She says. I stand as well and pull my mother into a hug.

"Thank you for finally understanding. I love you, mom." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, Christian." With that she leaves my office.

* * *

 **Present time (APOV)**

I am in shock as Christian finishes his story. _I can't believe she finally understands._

"Wow. That's great, I guess." I say.

"I know. It is a little weird that she would believe Selena over me, but that is just the type of person Selena is. You of all people would know." Christian says taking my hand in his and kissing each one of my knuckles.

"Yeah I do know." I whisper. She was never a great friend to me, if I had something she didn't she would get so jealous of me. But when she had something I didn't she would rub it in my face. One example being her relationship with Christian, she knew all along that Christian and I liked each other but instead of being a good person and letting him go she just kept him. Even when she had someone else on the side.

I am ready to move on from this whole ordeal and focus on Christian and our new baby on the way. Which reminds me…

"I need to make a doctor's appointment." I randomly say.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Christian asks suddenly concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. We just need to confirm the pregnancy and get everything in that sense worked out."

He smiles wide. "Will we get to see the baby?" he questions excitedly.

"I have no idea." I giggle.

"Well, I sure hope we do." he responds, his smile getting even bigger.

"Me too Christian, me too."

 **I hope this clears everything regarding Grace up. She is not that bad guy in this situation, she was just mislead by Selena. Selena will be dealt with in a later chapter, and again she will not break Ana and Christian up. She's just jealous, for no reason.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 18

Today is my very first prenatal appointment and I cannot be more excited about it. Since I never really got my period I have no idea how far along I am. I just know that the past few days the symptoms have been hitting me hard.

I have been so exhausted throughout the day that I almost quit my job just so I could go home and take a nap. Christian would probably love that, having me wait for him to come home from work. Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

My morning sickness has not let up; in fact, it has gotten worse. I can barely keep anything down. The scent of certain foods is what sets me off. I'm fine as long as I am not around food, but once I smell it I have to immediately find the nearest toilet or trash can. I can only eat things that don't have a smell, and it is crazy.

Christian has been hovering over me with the slightest tasks. He is constantly asking me how I am feeling, if I am tired, hungry, nauseous. He is driving me insane. I know he has a list of questions about 5 pages long to ask the doctor today. She's probably going to get irritated and tell him he's not allowed to ask any more questions at future appointments.

I am sitting at my desk going through me emails when my cell phone rings. Alexis doesn't really mind if I am on my phone as long as it doesn't distract me from working. So I pull my phone out and answer without looking at who the caller is.

"Hello?" I ask, placing the phone between my ear and shoulder so I can use both my hands.

"Anastasia. How are you?" The familiar voice on the other end says.

 _I do not have time for this right now._

"Ummm, I am okay. What can I do for you?" I sigh into the phone.

"I just wanted to ask if you would be willing to have lunch with me today. I know it is short notice but we have so much to talk about." _No we don't._ I think to myself. I have been waiting for Grace to call ever since Christian had his talk with her. It's been a week and nothing. Why today?

"Well, I can't today. I have an appointment." I answer vaguely. I really don't want her to know I am pregnant.

"An appointment? I hope everything is well. Christian never mentioned anything."

"Oh well, that's a shame. I have to get going, I am very busy right now." I tell Grace.

"Oh... Okay. Just let me know when you are free to get together."

"I will. Bye now." I drop the phone on my desk and rub my hand over my face.

"What was that?" Hannah asks.

"Annoying mother- in – laws."

She laughs. "I totally understand, mine keeps pestering me to give her grandchildren."

"I wish that was all my problems were." I tell her opening a new email.

* * *

 **From: Anastasia Grey**

 **Subject: Mother- in- laws**

 **Date: August, 30, 2018: 09:06**

 **To: Christian Grey**

My dearest husband,

Your mother just called wanting to have lunch. I declined for obvious reasons. Will you please let her know that I have no intentions of having any sort of relationship with her. I do not wish to see her other than at holidays or special occasions.

Love you, and see you soon.

Anastasia Grey,

Assistant to Alexis Tyler, Commissioning Editor, SIP

* * *

I get a response almost immediately

* * *

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: I will fix it**

 **Date: August 30, 2018: 09:08**

 **To: Anastasia Grey**

My beautiful wife,

I am sorry my mother bothered you at work. I will call her and let her know that you do not wish to see her. I completely understand why you wouldn't, with the way she talked to you and about you. Let me know if she tries to contact you again.

I love you so much

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I don't respond to his email, getting back to work. I try and get as much done as I can over the next 3 hours. Cramming a whole day's work into my half day. At noon I get a call from Christian telling me he has arrived outside my building. I quickly shut down my computer and grab my purse, waving bye to Hannah and Alexis on my way out the door.

When I make it outside the first thing I see is Christian leaning against the Audi SUV looking like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine. He is wearing a navy Armani suit, with a matching tie, and a white dress shirt. His hair messy like always, and his face has that day old stubble that is so fucking sexy. He looks so good; I instantly feel moisture pooling in my panties.

He smirks as I reach him, knowing what he does to me. He leans down and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against him. Nuzzling his face into my neck he whispers "Are you wet for me?" He nips at my neck before pulling away to look at my now reddened face.

"Naughty girl, getting horny right before going to the doctor."

"Oh shut up." I reply, moving out of his arms in climbing into the car. Christian laughs before joining me in the car. We begin moving through Seattle's lunchtime traffic when he scoots as close to me as he can, placing his hand on my knee.

"You know I can take care of you really quick." He whispers in my ear. His hand slowly moving up my thigh. I close my eyes trying not to give in, I want him so bad. We just don't have the time right now.

I swat his hand away and move to the other side of the car, right behind the driver's seat.

"No Christian, there are other people in the car" I whisper yell, taking a quick glance to the front of the car to see Taylor and Sawyer completely ignoring us.

"Who care's Ana. They work for us; we can do whatever we want."

"No. We are going to the doctor; she would probably know what we did."

"Ana, you're pregnant. Think she already knows we have sex." He reasons

"You're such an asshole." I look away out the window only to hear him chuckle. He grabs my hand and pulls it to his mouth kissing each of my knuckles.

"I'm sorry love. I know you're still about uncomfortable about the security thing, I shouldn't have tried anything. And to be fair, I was kidding. I wouldn't make you come with other's nearby, no matter who it was. No one else should see you like that but me." I still don't look at him but hearing the sincerity in his voice makes me start to cry. I discreetly try to wipe my tear without Christian noticing, but nothing ever gets past him.

I hear the click of a seatbelt then feel him beside me in an instant. Placing his hand on my cheek he turns my head to look at him, tears running down my face.

"Love, what's wrong? Did I upset you that much? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He says placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know. It's not what you said. It's how you apologized for it, I don't even know why I am crying." I tell him while he wipes the tears from my face.

"You're not really upset with me then?" he asks, his grey eyes looking hopeful.

"No. I'm just being silly." I smile.

* * *

We make it to the doctor and are quickly shown to the back where they take my weight, blood pressure and all the other vitals they need. We are then shown to a room and I have to change in to the uncomfortable gown. The doctor comes in and we run through a whole list of questions about medical history, family history, and a bunch of other things. Christian asks all his questions, which is what takes the longest amount of time. Dr. Miller happily answers them all in great detail, helping to squash all of Christian's worries. The doctor asks about my last period and of course I have no idea, I just tell her when I started having symptoms.

"Okay, we can do an ultrasound then to get an accurate gestational age." Dr. Miller tells us.

I smile, happy that we are able to do one, I was a little nervous that the doctor wouldn't do one this early.

"Go ahead and lie back and place your feet in the stirrups, so we can get started." She says grabbing the machine from the corner of the room pulling over to where we are. I do as she says when Christian takes my hand and gives it as squeeze. I look over to see is smiling face looking back at me.

"I love you" he mouths to me.

"I love you too." I say back.

Dr. Miller explains how the ultrasound will work and how she will be taking measurements of the fetus in order to get the most accurate gestational age. When she inserts the probe into me I feel a bit uncomfortable. But as soon as I see the image on the screen any discomfort is forgotten.

Among the black and white waves, I see two little spots in the middle of the screen. My eyes widen and I look back and forth from the screen to Christian's face. I don't think he knows what he's looking at, confusion is written all over his beautiful face.

"Well, looks like we have some more news." Dr. Miller states. Christian's grip on my hand tightens and his confusion morphs into worry.

"what is it? Is the baby okay?" Christian asks, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, the baby is fine. In fact, both of them are great." Dr. Miller smiles turning her face to look at both of us.

"Both of them? There are two?"

"Yes. This is the sac right here" she says pointing out the black area on the screen. "And inside the sac there are two small spots right here." she continues pointing out the 'spots' that are our babies.

"Those would be your babies. I would say you are about 7 weeks 2 days. Let's see if we can pick up the heartbeats yet." She says clicking a few buttons on the machine. Then a sound fills the room.

"This is baby A's heartbeat, nice and strong." She says before clicking around some more. "And here is baby B's heartbeat. Also strong."

"There are two." Christian whispers. I look over to him and he has tears streaming down his face. I pull his hand still clasped in mine to my mouth, kissing his knuckles. His head turns to me and he smiles through his tears.

"We made two babies, love." He whispers to me.

"I know. I can see them." I smile, tears pooling in my eyes as well.

Dr. Miller takes a few measurements of the babies and the sac before removing the probe from inside me.

"Okay so, I would put your approximate due date at April 16, 2019." She says matter of factly. "However, twins normally are born early so this is just an estimate. I would like to see you back here in about 4 weeks. Stop at the desk on your way out to schedule the appointment. Until then make sure you are taking prenatal vitamins and eating nutritious foods. Here are some pamphlets on twins and do and don'ts on pregnancy. And here are the pictures I printed from the ultrasound. If you have any questions write them down and we will discuss them at your next appointment. Congratulations and see you next time." She says before standing and leaving the room.

Christian stands and immediately pulls me into his arms.

"Holy shit Ana. I can't believe it." He whispers in my ear.

"I know, this is crazy. There are two babies inside me. Two babies that are half you and half me." I smile looking down at the first pictures of my babies.

 _Twins._

* * *

After we leave the doctor I tell Christian I am hungry, and of course he immediately looks for the closest restaurant near us. He finds a bistro nearby and we walk hand in hand down the street with Taylor and Sawyer following behind us.

Having them with us reminds me that the public wants to know every little thing about our life. They are going to go crazy when they learn I am pregnant; I want to keep it a secret for as long as possible. I just don't know how I am going to do that.

We make it to the bistro and are quickly shown to a table. I am looking through the menu and I can't decide what I want. Everything sounds so good. I look up at Christian nervously, he senses my staring and turns his attention towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"I can't decide what I want to eat. I want everything." I say shyly.

"Then order everything." He says simply.

"What? I can't order everything. That is insane." I say shocked at his suggestion.

"Why not? You want it, so order it." She shrugs.

"I may want it all but I couldn't eat it all, half of the food would be wasted. I will just have to decide on one thing, I will be okay." I tell him.

"If you say so." Christian responds before going back to his menu.

After ordering I start thinking about how we are going to have 2 babies in just a few short months.

 _How are we going to do that?_

Christian works long hours, I work all the time. I don't really care for the idea of having a nanny raising our children.

 _Maybe I should quit._

I don't really want that, but I would much rather stay home and be with my babies than leave them every day.

"What's going on in that pretty mind of yours over there?" Christian says bringing me out of my reverie.

"I think I am going to quit my job." I say.

"Wait what?" he exclaims

"I was thinking about the babies and I don't want a nanny to raise them. So the only other option would be for me to quit my job to stay home with them." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Is that what you really want though?" He asks getting up and coming to my side of the table. He kneels down so he is eye level with me. "I don't want you to quit just because you feel you have to stay home with our children. We can figure something out, maybe you could work from home full time. I know you love your job; I wouldn't want you to grow to resent me, or our babies if you go through with that." He adds.

"I don't know what I really want. I want to stay with them, but I don't really want to stop working." I respond tearing up.

"Well you are only 7 weeks, we have plenty of time to work something out that will make you happy." I smile before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my lips.

 _I hope he's right._

* * *

 **When I started writing this chapter I realized I had a pregnancy storyline going on in both my stories so I had to come up with something to make this different. I hope you all liked it. I also wanted to say that I probably won't update Young Love again until I finish this story. I want to get this finished before the end of August when I go back to school and will have even less time than I have now. One I get this finished I will turn all my focus to Young Love.**

 **I do not have any children, so I am only going off information I could find on the internet. I apologize I anything is wrong, but this is fiction so just go with it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 19

After leaving the restaurant we go back home, Christian says he needs to do some work for a little while, so I go to the library. I find a book amongst Christian's expansive library and sit down on the plush couch in the middle of the room. I fall asleep before I reach the end of the first page.

"Ana…." I feel something brushing against my face so I life my hand to smack it away. I hear a chuckle before feeling a pair of lips on my forehead

"Come on baby. Wake up." Christian whispers

"I don't want to." I groan. I try to shift away from him but his arms hold me tight.

"You have to wake up Ana, or you will never get to sleep tonight."

"Yes I will." I am so tired; I could probably sleep from now until tomorrow morning.

"Ana." He sighs. "Please wake up."

I open my eyes to see his face inches from me. He smiles when he notices my eyes have opened, kissing my lips lightly. I snake my hands through his hair, pulling his lips back to mine. I kiss him as if my life depended on it, forcing my tongue into his mouth I stroke it against his. Causing him to moan and shift so he is laying on top of me. I move my legs, wrapping them around his body. This allows him to settle again my, his erection pressing into my core. I rock my hips against him, moaning into his mouth at the feeling.

"I need to." I moan, moving my hand from his hair to tail down his body. Grabbing his ass and squeezing gently.

"Yes baby." He says sitting me up and pulling my shirt off. He goes right to my nipple taking the left one in his mouth and sucking.

"Oh god!" I nearly scream. They are super sensitive right now and the feeling of his lips on them is enough to make me come.

"You like that?" He asks biting down a little. I moan out an unintelligible version of yes.

"Do you want to come?" At his words I detonate, moaning his name over and over like and anthem.

When I finally come back to Earth I open my eyes to see his shinning with lust. "I've never gotten you to do that before. I never seen anything more erotic in my life. Holy shit, I feel like I could fuck you for hours."

"Please, Christian." I whimper. He takes my plea and removes his shirt and pants quickly before removing my pants as well. He lifts one of my legs and drapes it over the back of the couch, and the other he wraps around his body. "Don't move your leg." He demands.

Taking one hand he moves it between us, gliding it over my slit, parting my lips. He dips one finger inside me, groaning as he does.

"Damn baby, you are so fucking wet."

"Christian." I cry. _Just fuck me!_

"Fine, fine. A guy can just play with his wife's pussy can he?" He mutters lowering is body on top of mine, kissing my lips as her slowly slides into me.

"Oh fuck." Christian moans when he reaches the hilt.

"You feel so good. I love having you inside me." I whisper into his ear, biting gently on the lobe.

He begins thrusting in and out of me at a punishing rhythm, sending me closer and closer to another orgasm.

"Christian." I breathlessly sigh. "Faster. Please. Faster." He forcefully kisses my lips and starts to really pound into me.

"Ana, come. Now." He grunts out breaking the kiss. After a few more seconds I feel my orgasm wash over me, sending me to new heights as I bask in the pleasure that my husband gives me. Not too long after I come, I feel Christian still inside me. Whispering my name over and over as he rides out his own orgasm.

Christian shifts our bodies so we are lying face to face on our sides. I throw my leg over his hip and we are still connected at our most intimate parts.

"I love you." I whisper kissing his nose. He smiles, his eyes closed as if savoring the moment.

"I love you too Anastasia. So fucking much." I smile knowing that his love for me is real, I can feel it every day. I feel it every moment we are together; with everything he does for me. I know that he truly and deeply loves me. I feel the same, I love him with every fiber of my being and I still can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with him.

* * *

A few hours later we are getting ready for bed when it really hits me.

 _We are having twins._

"Holy shit!" I blurt out as I slip into the covers and relax on my pillow.

"what?" Christian asks, not seeming too concerned with my sudden outburst.

"We are having twins." Christian chuckles as he settles in next to me. Pulling me into his arms and snuggling his body against mine.

"Yeah, that's true. We you not there this afternoon during the appointment?" he jokes.

"No, you asshole. That's not it. It just hit me, there are two babies growing inside me at this very moment. Two babies that we are going to have to provide for and care for in just a few short months. How are we going to care for two? I was nervous for just one. That's twice the diapers, twice the wipes, twice the clothes, twice the furniture. We are never going to have a moment to ourselves again. How-" My nervous breakdown is interrupted by Christian pressing his lips against mine. I pull away angry that he interrupted me.

"What the hell Christian? I was in the middle of talking." I snap.

"No, you were in the middle of freaking out. I needed to find a way to stop you, so I kissed you." I glare at him still mad that he cut me off. "Ana, love. Everything is going to be okay. We may have our hands full with two little ones, but I already know we are going to love every minute of it. Just seeing them on the ultrasound today made me excited for the future. We may have no idea what we are doing, but we will figure it out along the way." He reassures me, kissing my lips tenderly before pulling me to lie down against his body.

"I love you Ana. Now stop over thinking and go to sleep." He molds his body to mine, intertwining out legs. Placing his hand against my belly, where our babies are currently nestled in until there are ready to make their debut in 7 months.

* * *

It has now been two months since we found out about the twins and everything has been perfect. My morning sickness has let up and now I can eat full meals again without the fear of it coming back up. Christian of course has been making sure I am only eating healthy organic foods, 'only the best for my wife and children' he tells me every time we go grocery shopping.

I have officially decided to take a leave of absence from work for the time being so I can focus on my pregnancy and becoming a mother. That was not an easy decision to make, Christian was very supportive and told me to do what I thought was best. Even though he would have been okay if I kept working, he loves that I have decided to take time off. He doesn't see the need for me to work anyway, 'I make enough money to support us for the rest of our lives'

 _Men_

Today we are getting everyone together to tell them about the twins. Elliot and Mia already know I am pregnant, but they don't know about the twins. We haven't told anyone else and I can't wait to see everyone's reactions.

I had my doctor's appointment yesterday and we were able to have another ultrasound. They were so much bigger than the 7-week appointment, we could see them moving around and it almost looked as if they were playing with each other. Dr. Miller told us she knew the sexes of the babies but Christian and I decided we did not want to know, so for now that will be a surprise for everyone. So far no one besides our security know that I am pregnant, but I am now 15 weeks so Christian and I decided it would be okay to let everyone in on our not so little secret

When I was 10 weeks I noticed the tiniest bump forming. Christian saw it too and I don't think I have ever seen him so happy before. I felt so overcome with love seeing my husband caress my belly where our two children are growing. He even talks to them all the time, saying how much he loves them and can't wait to meet them. I told him that babies can't hear anything until 18- weeks' gestation, but he told me he didn't care and he would continue talking to them and loving them. Ever since then I have also found myself talking to our babies.

I am sat on my bed staring at the ultrasound from yesterday, thinking out how our life will be once they arrive. If feels a lifetime from now but really we only have 25 more weeks. I have been told to savor every moment of this pregnancy because nothing will ever be quite like when you carry your first baby. Or in my case, babies.

"Hey baby, are you ready? Everyone is going to be arriving soon." Christian says as he walks into our bedroom.

"Yeah, almost. I just got caught up thinking about our babies." Christian smiles widely at my words, walking over to me, kneeling on the floor and placing his large hand over my bump.

"Happens to me all the time." He says looking up at me. He then removes his hand and lifts my shirt kissing my belly right above my navel.

"Hi little ones. I hope you are both snug and warm inside of mommy. I want you to grow big and strong, but just know that daddy can't wait to meet you." He says against my stomach. I smile down at him, he is already so great with them. He pulls away from my body and sits on the bed next to me.

"Are you wearing that?" he asks looking over my clothing choice. I am wearing a black flowy shirt and dark maternity pants that help to keep everything hidden.

"yeah" I say skeptically. "Is there something wrong with this?" I ask a little offended.

 _I thought I looked fine._

"No, of course not. You look beautiful as always. I was just asking."

"Yeah sure." I say turning my head away from him. I'm not really upset; I just really like to mess with him.

"Ana, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to sound disapproving. You look perfect. Everything about you is perfect. I don't want you to be upset tonight, this is supposed to be a fun special night."

After I feel he has groveled enough I turn back towards him with a huge grin on my face.

"Gotcha" I exclaim before falling into a pit of laughter. I lay back on the bed my hand on the top of my stomach as I try to rein in my laughter.

"I can't believe you." Christian says before rolling on top of me. He straddles my hips and stares into my eyes. My laughter suddenly stops as desire begins coursing through my body. He leans down taking my lips with his. The kiss passionate and deep, as his hands begin to explore my body. Stopping at my breasts to Pinch my nipples through my shirt. I moan against his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity for his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. I move my hands into his hair and grip tightly to him. I then wrap my legs around his waist, moving my center against his growing erection.

"Christian! Ana! Where are you?" Our moment of passion is ruined by Elliot screaming for us. Christian breaks the kiss and stands from the bed, grabbing my hands and pulling me to sit up. I can tell he is frustrated that we were interrupted but he had to know our family was going to start showing up.

"Well Mrs. Grey, looks like we have to take a raincheck." He says trying to smooth out his unruly hair. I stand and attempt to make myself look presentable as well.

"Let's go tell out family about our little miracles." Christian smiles before taking my hand and leading me out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the inconsistency in my posting. I have recently started reading a new story and it has consumed a lot of my time.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 20

We leave the room and I can hear the faint sounds of our family talking amongst themselves waiting for Christian and I to enter the room. We invited Elliot, Kate, Mia, her boyfriend Brent, Carrick, and my father. When we invited Carrick over there was no question on whether or not Grace was invited or not, he already knew that bridge has been burned and to not even ask. It really does make me sad that Christian can't have a real relationship with his mother, I know it kills him. Christian has always been close with his mother, he used to say that she saved him.

Christian was adopted at age 3 by the Grey's, his birth mother was 15 when he was born and she tried to raise him but in the end she realized he would be better off without her. He thinks that if the Grey's weren't there to adopt him he would has stayed with her and who knows where he would have ended up then. Grace is the one who stepped in and offered to take Christian, she saw what an amazing child he was and knew that it was meant to be.

So now that Christian doesn't have that relationship with her anymore and knowing that it is basically my fault really guts me.

I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He stops walking right before we enter the living room. "Ana, are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask slightly confused for a second. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts for a second." He gazes at me skeptically, almost as if he doesn't believe me before kissing my lips lightly and smiling.

"If you say so, love." He kisses me once again before releasing me and taking my hand in his. We finally make it out to the great room where all of our family is congregating.

"Ana! Christian! You finally tore yourselves away from each other to join us!" Elliot yells when he notices us. He always has to make the most inappropriate comments.

"Elliot, grow up" Carrick scolds as he makes his way over to us. He hugs Christian in that weird man half hug before trying to hug me. I have to turn my body away from him at the last second so he won't feel my bump against him.

'Hi Carrick. How are you?" I ask.

"I have been well. Work is good, my kids are all happy and healthy. What more could I want?" He laughs a little at the end.

"I guess that's true." I agree before turning my attention to my father who is standing in the middle of the great room looking a little out of his element. I grew up in a middle class neighborhood, my father provided everything I needed and we lived a pretty comfortable life. So I know that he must be a bit uncomfortable with the grandeur that is my new home. All of this extravagance does take a second to get used to.

"Daddy!" I greet excitedly. I haven't seen my dad since the wedding and even then it was all too brief. I have really missed him. "Annie!" He greets just as excited before pulling me into his arms and holding me tight against him. I am so wrapped up in seeing my father again I forget about the little surprise I am hiding under my loose fitting clothing. That is until I feel my dad still against me.

He pulls away looking startled, his gaze moves down to my stomach and his hand reaches out to touch my belly. The whole room has gone quite as they watch this interaction between my father and myself.

"Annie?" He whispers, his voice full of emotion before looking back up at me. I can see his eyes welling up with tears as he speaks. "Are… Are you pregnant?"

I smile, my eyes welling up now as well. "Yeah. Yeah I am." As soon as the words leave my mouth the room erupts with congratulations to both Christian and me. Although I let one of our surprises get out there is still one we have yet to reveal to the group.

I look over to Christian who is talking with Carrick and Elliot and see him smiling widely back at me. "I love you" he mouths to me, causing me to giggle as Elliot looks behind him rolls his eyes when he sees that Christian was talking to me.

"Christian, she's already pregnant. You don't need to keep trying." Elliot jokes loudly.

"Fuck off Elliot." Christian laughs letting me know he is playing around.

"Boys! How old are you two?" Carrick interjects.

"5" "24" Elliot and Christian say at the same time causing Carrick to roll his eyes.

"So Anastasia, how far along are you?" Kate says turning the attention back to the reason we called everyone together in the first place.

"15 weeks." I say rubbing my bump.

"Wow. So you got yourself a honeymoon baby." She laughs.

I laugh as I realize how right she is. "Yeah, I guess that's true." I look down at my belly and realize that now that the secret is out I can stop wearing loose shirts and can finally show off my bump. "I will be right back." I tell Kate before leaving the room to go back to the bedroom.

I quickly change into a white shirt that accentuates my bump but also reveals our second surprise of the night. The only design on the shirt is two sets of little baby feet, super simple but will surly let the secret out once someone notices.

"Ana? Are you in here?" I hear Christian calls as he enters the room.

"I'm in the closet" I yell back as I smooth the shirt down on my body. He comes into our monster of a walk in closet and smiles when he sees the shirt I have changed into.

"We're doing it?" he asks, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. Originally I did not want to reveal the twins through a t- shirt, I thought making a cute gift bag for everyone would have been better, but Christian talked me into the idea. He also has a shirt that says 'real men make twins'. He about died when he saw a picture of it online and not 2 seconds later he had the shirt ordered.

"Yeah. The first surprise it out, so might as well let everyone in on this one too." I shrug before passing Christian his shirt to change into.

"Great! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they notice our shirts." Christian smiles widely.

"Well then let's go show them." I reply walking out of the closet towards the door to our bedroom. Christian follows shortly after me and practically runs into the great room.

When we make it back to our family we don't make any sort of reference to our shirts, we just wait for someone to notice them. Surprisingly it takes them a while because an hour later no one has said anything. At this point I need to take matters in my own hands. I silently turn towards where Christian is sitting with his brother on the couch, while also still half listening to whatever my father is talking about.

"Hey Christian, is there something on your shirt?" I ask loudly enough that everyone hears. They all look towards him as he looks down to the words on his shirt.

"OH MY GOSH" Mia screams. "You're having twins?!" everyone looks at me and finally notices the little feet on my shirt. "Holy shit! Why didn't you say anything asshole?" Elliot says slapping his brother on the arm.

"We were waiting for you guys to notice our shirts. I thought someone would see right away but you guys must all be the most unobservant people on the planet." Christian laughs.

"Wow Annie. 2 babies, that's so great!" My dad says reaching over to pull me into a tight hug.

"I know; it was quite a shock when we found out. Now that some time has passes though I am really excited for them to come."

"Are they boys or girls. Oooo, or one of each. I hope they are girls; I would have so much fun buying two of everything in pink!" Mia squeals excitedly.

"We actually don't know, we decided to be surprised and wait until they are born." Christian says, quickly killing Mia's excitement.

"Whyyy? Christian, wouldn't it be so much better to know what's coming and make the cutest nursery. I mean what if we buy girls clothes and you end up with boys?" Mia pouts.

"Then don't buy girls clothes. Just wait to buy gifts, or buy everything gender neutral. We decided we didn't want to know now you have to live with that."

Mia huffs in response, clearly disapproving of our decision to not find out the sexes of our babies.

"Okay, with that I think we should all get going. It's pretty late and I'm sure Ana is tired." Carrick cuts in, putting an end to the tension in the room from Mia and Christian. I'm not really tried but it is late and I could do with a nice does of my husband's dick.

"He's right, we should be going now." My dad quickly agrees. Everyone stands and says their goodbyes, congratulating us once more on our little surprises. Soon enough Christian and I are left alone in our giant apartment, which brings an idea to my mind.

"I think we should buy a house." I blurt out. Christian eyes me for a second before responding.

"A house? Why? We just moved in here, I thought you like living downtown, it we buy a house it will be in one of the subrurbs far from the city."

"I know and I do love living in this apartment and living downtown. It just with the babies coming I want a house that we make our own, the place we take our children home to and raise them. A place with a yards where they can run and play. They can't really do that here; this apartment just screams no children. I mean we have marble flooring, imagine if we are teaching them how to walk and one falls and busts their head. This is where we started our life together, I want a home where we can grow and continue our life together." After my whole spiel I plop myself on the couch and wait with baited breath for his response. Christian just stares at me rubbing his index and thumb over his chin taking in my words.

"Okay." He responds.

"Okay? That's it? You aren't going to try and convince me otherwise?"

"No. I think you had great points and now that I am looking around, this place truly is no place for a child. There are sharp corners, we have a wall of fucking glass. It's pretty clear, they could be playing and run right through the damn thing." I smile at him before standing and taking his face between my hands.

"I think the glass is thicker than that, I don't think a child could actually run through the window. But, thank you for agreeing, I think this will be the best thing for us." I tell him, kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you Anastasia Grey." Christian smiles kissing me again.

"I love you too Christian Grey. Now where are we going to buy our house at?"

He laughs loudly at my question before kissing me harder this time. "We will start looking tomorrow, but for now I just want to spend the rest of the night making love to my beautiful wife."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sundays are usually the worst days because that is when all my homework is due. But when I started writing this chapter it all flowed right out and I couldn't stop, so here it is.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 21

I wake with a start, I was having a dream about Christian and I in a large house on the sound with 6 kids running around playing on the expansive grounds. I never thought about having that many kids, I always thought 2 would be enough but that dream felt so real. Now the idea of tons of kids doesn't seem so bad, but we definitely have to make it through this pregnancy first.

Suddenly I feel a weird rolling from deep within my belly. _Woah._ I've felt little flutters in the past few weeks but nothing so real. When I feel the movement again I attempt and wake Christian so he can try to feel this wonderful thing too. I roll on my side placing my hand on his bicep I start shaking him lightly to wake him up.

"Christian. Wake up." I whisper.

"Ana, not now. We were up all night I can't go anymore." _He thinks I want sex._ Not bad idea. I shake my head clearing it of the dirty thoughts that began racing through and get back to the real matter at hand. I shake him again, "Christian I need you to feel something."

"Ana, I'm sleeping. Give me like 2 more hours and I can fuck you within an inch of your life." He mumbles before turning on his side to face away from me.

 _Not everything is about sex Christian._

"Christian, I don't want to have sex" I pause for a second before rephrasing "well, that's not why I woke you anyway. But if you don't want to feel your babies move then fine, you don't have to. Sleep away." I tell him before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I am washing my hands after relieving myself when Christian barges into the bathroom.

"What did you say?" He asks quietly. I look over to him feigning confusion.

"I didn't say anything; I've been in here."

"No, before you got up. You said something about the babies?" His eyes are wide with wonder.

"Oh, that." I say like it's no big deal. "I just feel them moving, like real movements is all." He opens his mouth like he wants to say something then closes it again before falling to his knees right in front of me. He lifts both his hands and places them gently on my belly, waiting for any sort of movement from our babies to come. As if they know their daddy is there to feel them, there is another big roll from inside me. Christian's eyes shoot up to mine, tears falling down his face.

"That's our babies?"

"Yeah, they are just moving away in there." I tell him as we fell another movement.

"Holy shi-oot." I laugh at his almost slip. Since Christian is convinced they can hear us he has been trying to cut down on his swearing, clearly it has not been going very well.

Suddenly his stands and wraps his arms around me squeezing me tightly.

"Ana, I love you so much. You have no idea. Thank you for giving me a life. Thank you for giving me these amazing miracles that I already love so much." I return his hug holding him just as tight.

"No need to thank me Christian. I am so happy to have this amazing life with you." He nuzzles his face into my back and plants light kisses there. We just stand here in the middle of our bathroom holding each other for who knows how long until he pulls away to place is hands along my belly again.

"It is just so amazing to feel them move. It makes this whole thing seem so much more real. Before they were just pictures and your belly got bigger. But now, feeling them move around inside of you" he closes his eyes as if he can't even describe the way he's feeling. When he opens them again all I can see is his love and devotion. "It's just so amazing." He kneels down again to be level with my belly and our babies.

"I love you two so much. I will do everything in my power to protect you for your entire lives. You 2 and your mother and my whole world and nothing will ever change that." He lifts the shirt that I am wearing to just under my breasts and he places kisses all over my belly, every inch of skin that he can get to he kisses. In response to their father's words and kisses the babes go wild in my belly, they know exactly how much they are loved. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure they never forget.

* * *

After our wonderful morning Christian needed to do some work for a few hours from his home office so I decide to head to the library to get some reading done. I'm reading my most recent favorite book _The Complete Book of Baby Names._ I never thought about how hard it would be to name a baby, and not just one but 2. And really we need to come up with 4 names, 2 boys and 2 girls. Really 8 names, we need middle names too. Unless we just don't go with a middle name? Christian doesn't have one, maybe we can keep the tradition going so my job won't be so hard.

 _Maybe we should have just found out the sexes. Definitely_ would have made the name thing a lot easier, I like the idea of a surprise but I honestly can't decide on any good names. Christian has thrown out some but they are all weird like Tank and Star. I almost took his naming rights away. No child of mine is going to have a name that sounds like she is a porn star.

I have always wanted to have family names included in the names of my children, I just don't know which names and where to put them. Suddenly I come across a name in this book that I actually like _Charlotte._ I write the name on my baby name list so I can remember it for would be great for a baby girl. Okay one girl picked now find a boy. I flip through the pages of the boy names and nothing really catches my eye, then I see it _Matthew._ I write the name on my list just like I did with is nice and simple and can go with almost any middle name.

"If only there were a chance you two were opposite sexes." I murmur out loud to my babies. We know they are identical from the scans we have had so we know they will both be one sex. I response to my words the babies tumble around inside me. Now that we can feel them they want to make themselves known. _I absolutely love it._

I shift my focus back to my name book but the words all blur together and I can feel myself drifting off with every second.

* * *

I wake sometime later to find that I have somehow have a blanket on me and am not lying down instead of sitting upright on the couch. I struggle to sit up, my rather larger bump making this task quite difficult.

"Do you want some help?" Christian asks from the other end of the couch, scaring the shit out of me in the process.

"Jeez Christian, make yourself known next time." I scold. Finally sitting up the rest of the way.

He laughs, finding humor in my reaction. "I'm sorry love. I didn't realize you didn't see me. I'm sitting not two feet from you, on the same couch."

"Well I had just woken up. Sorry I was a little disoriented." I snap. I'm not mad but he could have done a better job of letting me know he was in the room.

"So, have you decided on any names?" Christian asks changing the subject. I know he doesn't want me upset, especially with him.

"Only 2 so far. One boy one girl. We need to come up with one more name for each sex. Then we need middle names. Good lord, why is naming children so difficult? What if we pick names and they grow up and get bullied because of them? Or what if they hate them so much that they change them the day they turn 18? What if they hate us because-"

"Anastasia, calm down." Christian interrupts my panic. "None of that is going to happen. Plus, we still have at least 15 weeks to decide on a name. Don't worry love. Now let me see what names you picked" he reaches over to the table to grab my book and notepad where I wrote the names.

"Okay. Charlotte. That's cute. I love that." He looks over to me and smiles. "And Matthew." He scrunches his nose as he reads the name aloud. "I mean… I don't hate it…" he trails off.

"But let's just say I hope we have girls."

"We can pick a different name Christian. I don't want you to dislike our child's name." he hates the name and he is just going to let it slide because he knows I like it.

"it's not the worst thing you could have picked. But again I hope we have girls." I roll my eyes at him. He is the one that convinced me to wait. I originally wanted to know. I like to be prepared but he kept bringing up how exciting it would be to not know until their birth. I do like the idea but still I want to buy cute clothes for the specific sex.

"We could have found out you know. In fact, we can call the doctor right now and find out. I am sure she would be happy to tell us."

He eyes me for a second before answering. "Okay"

"Okay?" I pause letting his single word sink in. "You want to know?" I confirm just in case he is fucking with me.

"Yeah. Ever since this morning when we first felt them move I have been thinking about how we only call them 'them' or 'the babies'. I want to be able to call them by their names, if we ever decide on that."

"Oh my gosh! You really want to know?" I jump up from the couch letting the blanket that was covering me fall to the ground.

"yes love. I really want to know. Let's call the doctor right now." He says as he pulls his phone from the front pocket of his jeans. I glance at the clock not knowing what time it is. For all I know its 9 o'clock at night. I see that it is only 4pm, I know she will answer. She always has her phone ready and available in case one of her patients' needs her, even on a Saturday afternoon.

He puts the phone on speaker so we both can listen together "Dr. Miller." She answers almost immediately.

"This is Christian Grey. My wife Anastasia is one of your patients. We originally decided we did not want to know the sexes of our babies but we now decide we want to know."

"Okay. Good thing I came into the office today, otherwise you would have had to wait. Just give me one second to pull up the file." We wait the only noise are the faint clicking noises coming from what I assume is a keyboard. "Alright. Well, based on your most recent scan it looks like you will be having two little girls." I immediately gasp. _Girls._ I didn't really care what we had, I just want two healthy babies. But knowing that I have two little girls growing inside me brings tears to my eyes. I rub my belly and begin imagining what they will look like, how their personalities will develop, how spoiled they are going to be by their daddy.

"oh my gosh. Okay thank you Dr. Miller."

"You are welcome Mr. Grey. And congratulations you two. Have a good rest of your Saturday." With that Christian hangs up the phone and tosses it to God knows where. He then proceeds to push me back to lay on the couch and lifts my shirt.

"hi baby girls. I am so glad we found out what you two are. My little princesses." He kisses my belly right at my navel, which has begun to pop out a little.

"we have one of your names. Charlotte. We still need one more, but well will figure it out. Don't worry. Just keep growing and get strong enough to eventually come meet us out here. I love you two so, so much." He kisses my belly once more before sitting up and grabbing my book once more. He scans the pages for a second before looking over to me

"What about Isobelle? Spelt I- s- o- b-e-l-l-e. It's simple yet unique, just like how I hope she turns out to be. Just like her mommy is."

"Isobelle." I say out loud to see how it sounds. "I love it."

"Okay. It is settled. Charlotte and Isobelle." I smile. We just named our babies, well partially.

"What about middle names?" I ask sitting back up to try and look at the book myself.

"How about Amelia? Close to Mia without being exactly the same, she would love it but she won't go overboard about it."

"Amelia. For which one?"

"Isobelle Amelia." He tests out. "no that doesn't sound right.

"Charlotte Amelia." I smile as I realize it is the perfect name. "That's it." I tell Christian.

"Charlotte Amelia Grey." He pauses for a second before the most beautiful smile graces his lips.

"That is our initials." I look at him skeptically, not really understanding what he means.

"Charlotte Amelia Grey. CAG. Christian Anastasia Grey." I laugh as I realize what we just did.

"That makes it even more perfect then. But now we need a middle name for Isobelle."

"Okay. Now hear me out before you shoot it down. But I was thinking Grace." _Grace._ I stay silent for a second just thinking about naming our daughter after a woman that practically called me a whore. Chrsitian takes my silence as a no and begins defending his choice.

"I know you don't like her very much, but she is my mother and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I am today. We probably would have never met, and we would never have made our baby girls. I just-"

"Christian. I wasn't saying no. I was just thinking. I know how much you love your mother. I want nothing more than for you to have a relationship with her again. And maybe someday this will all just be water under the bridge. I just need time right now though. But, I am okay with giving our daughter her name. Isobelle Grace Grey." I say with finality.

"You really want this?" he smiles. I can tell how much this means to him.

"Of course I do. If I didn't I would have said so."

"Then that's it. We named our babies."

"That we did. Charlotte Amelia and Isobelle Grace. The perfect names for our perfect princesses."

 **I was originally going to keep the sexes a surprise until the birth, but when I was looking at the baby names I couldn't pick any boy names that sounded good. I almost went with Greyson until I put it with Grey. That was a good laugh. Anyway, the girl names are so much better. I hope you all agree. I hope everyone has a good night, or day, depending on where in the world you are reading this from and I will see you next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is going to be coming to an end in just a few chapters. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story. Thank you all for your reviews, I truly enjoy reading what everyone has to say about what I write. i never thought my story would get 100 reviews let alone over 400. So once again thank you.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 22

I love being pregnant, maybe not every aspect but I love growing my 2 little girls inside me and feeling them move around in there. There is nothing I love more. Christian is so attentive and will drop everything to come to me if I need him, or even when I don't. One time last week we were emailing back and forth while he was at work and I mentioned something about wanting McDonald's fries, he got up in the middle of his meeting went to McDonald's and brought me my fries. I told him he didn't need to do that and I would have loved without them. He just responded with 'I would do anything for my 3 favorite girls'. I just know already we are going to have the most spoiled children in the world.

I am now 30 weeks and my belly is huge, if you didn't know I was having twins you would think I was due to give birth yesterday.

Grace has been trying to contact me about 'getting lunch together' but I am not in the mood to deal with her. I know if I did meet up with her she would just apologize and try to get on my good side. While I want to for the sake of my daughters, I am still not really over what has he opened with her and Selena.

Speaking of Selena, Christian told me that she has been trying to contact him. I have no idea what that evil bitch wants, but I wish she would just move on. She has a boyfriend; I don't know why she won't just leave my husband alone. Their whole marriage was a shame, the both only wanted money and status. Now that it's over she needs to leave us alone.

I hear the ding announcing the arrival of the elevator and I glance at the clock, 2:30pm. _Why is Christian home so early?_ I manage to pull myself out of the chair in my office/ library and make my way out to the family room. Expecting to see my husband I am incredibly surprised to find his ex-wife walking around my great room.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I sneer at Selena. She stops walk and turns towards me, her face void of any emotion.

"I have my ways."

"Well, you need to leave."

"No I think I will stay. You and I need to have a little chat." _What the fuck? Who does she think she is?_

"Umm, no I don't think so. You need to leave. Now!" I say with an even voice.

"What are you going to do _annie?_ Call your husband? Or should I say my husband that you stole from me." _Stole from her?_ I did not steal him from her.

"What are you even talking about? Your whole marriage was a lie. He wanted to be with me so that is what he did." She is freaking crazy. Also, where is Sawyer? He should be in the security office watching the cameras. Which means he should know Selena somehow made her way up here and he should be in this room escorting her out.

"That doesn't matter. He was mine. I had everything, money, status, everything I could have wanted. But then you swooped in and stole him from me. How could you do that? We were best friends, and you stole my husband." She nearly yells at me

"Selena" I sigh. "Once again, I did not steal him from you. He realized he did not care about any of those trivial things you had, he wanted real love. That is what I give him, something that you never could."

"Bullshit. We loved each other, he told me everyday how much he loved me. How much I meant to him. He told me I was the most beautiful girl in world. Does he say those things to you? I bet he does. That is who he is, he claims to really care about you until he finds someone new then he will leave you all alone." She pauses and glances down at my baby bump. "Well I guess not _all_ alone. You made the mistake of keeping that baby. You should have got rid of the thing the second you knew." I immediately place a protective hand over my bump. _What the fuck is her problem?_ _How dare she talk about my babies that way!_

"Selena get out now!" I have no desire to have a conversation with her, I just want her to leave.

"I told you Anastasia. We are going to have a talk, so I suggest you sit down and listen to what I have to say to you."

"Or, how about you listen to what I have already said to you multiple times. Leave before I call the police."

Suddenly the elevators dings revealing yet another person entering my apartment. _It better be sawyer!_

"Ana! Where are-" he stops talking as he enters the great room and takes in the scene before him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growls at Selena.

"I came to have a little chat with my best friend here." She says sweetly.

"How did you even get up here?" He asks the same question I asked when she first arrived.

"That doesn't matter." She brushes off. This whole time she hasn't said any reason as to why she wanted to have this so called 'talk'. This whole situation is so weird.

"Why are you here?" I blurt out. She turns to face me, her eyes narrow.

"That doesn't matter." _I don't think she really has any reason to be here. She just wants to cause problems._

"Well leave now, before you are arrested for trespassing." Christian tells her. He pulls out his phone and begins typing furiously on it. I assume he's messaging Taylor about how she got up here.

"Calm down Chrissy. I just wanted to talk to Annie. No harm done, we used to do this all the time before she stole you from me. I am not trying to hurt her or your spawn. But fine I will leave. Annie, be sure to text me when you are free to get lunch sometime. I would love to catch up." She says as she begins walking towards the foyer to get on the elevator. _What in the fuck just happened?_

Once she has officially left our apartment I turn to look at Christian. Confusion written all over my face.

"What the hell was that?" Christian says breaking the silence.

"I have no idea. She just came in here like she owned the place and kept saying how she wanted to talk. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I have nothing left to say to her." I place a hand over my belly, feeling my babies jumping around inside me, and carefully lower myself to the couch. Once I am fully seated I lay my head to rest against the back. _That whole encounter was so confusing. What did she want? How did she get in here? Where was the Sawyer? The person we are paying to protect me._

As if he has the same thought, Christian begins glancing around the great room.

"Where the fuck is Sawyer? He should have been out here the second that bitch walked into the elevator in the lobby. Where was the doorman, he should have been there to stop her? She is clearly listed on the proscribed list of visitors. When I moved in I specifically said do not let her in the building. I cannot wait to move out of this place!" Christian begins pacing in front of the couch and running his hands through his hair angrily, I'm almost afraid he is going to rip it all out.

"I just can't believe she got in here and demanded you speak to her like you owe her something. You are 7 months pregnant you do not need to be dealing with this right now."

"Christian!" I demand as I stand up and walk in front of him to get him to stop pacing. "Calm down, she didn't touch me. She didn't even say anything that bad. Just that I should have gotten rid of the baby and that you are going to do to me what you did to her."

"She said that to you?" his voice is barely a whisper as he drops to his knees in front of me. He lifts my shirt to expose my massive baby bump and begins peppering kisses all over.

"No. That's not true, I love you and our babies." He stands up and takes my face between his hands.

"I will never leave you. You are my whole life, my soulmate, my beautiful amazing wife." he presses his lips to mine, pouring all his love for me into the kiss. I deepen the kiss, thrusting my hands into his hair and pulling his even closer to me.

"Christian. I love you so much." I say breaking the kiss. He kisses my cheek and then move down to my neck, biting softly.

"I need you Ana." He moans into my neck. I pull away from him to grab his hand and drag him to our bedroom where we make love the rest of the day.

* * *

I wake later that night to find Christian not in bed next to me. I push myself from the bed to sit up. I look over at the clock and see that its 2am. _Why is Christian not in bed?_ I maneuver my way out of the twisted blankets to get out of bed. I pull on a pair of Christian's sweat pants and one of his t- shirts. He hates me wearing his clothes, he tells me I have all that sexy nightwear that I should be wearing. But his clothes are so much more comfortable, especially with my belly.

I make my way out of our bedroom to look for Christian, when I enter the great room it is pitch black. _Where is he?_ I then hear muffled yelling coming from his office. _Is he really working at 2 in the morning?_ I walk over to the door and knock softly before entering the room.

He is sitting in behind his desk angrily staring at Sawyer sitting in front of him.

"I do not care that nothing happened! Your job is to keep shit like that from happening. Where the fuck were you?" he then looks up and sees me standing in the doorway.

"Ana, what are you doing awake?" he stands and walks over to me running his eyes over me as if to asses anything wrong with me.

"I woke up to find you weren't next to me so I wanted to see where you went." I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Why are you yelling at Sawyer in the middle of the night?" he kisses my cheek and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it love." He whispers back.

I pull back and looking into his beautiful gray eyes. "I am worrying about it though, so tell me."

He sighs before turning around to address Sawyer "You're dismissed. Don't let it happen again."

Sawyer stands and faces our direction "Yes sir" he says before practically sprinting from the room.

Christian turns back to me and takes me in his arms, squeezing me tight. Well as tight as he can with our babies in the way. He nuzzles his face into my hair and breaths in deeply. "I love you Anastasia. Having her in our home today freaked me out. I didn't know if she was going to try and harm her or our daughters. I never want to see her again." He murmurs into my hair.

"Christian, she wasn't going to do anything. She is nothing but empty threats. The only thing I am concerned about is how she got into our apartment, there are only a few people that know the code and she was obviously not one of them."

He pulls back and eyes me for a second. "You're right, she should not have known the codes. I have already had them changed, we just have to figure out how she got them and make sure that she never gets the codes again. I don't want you to tell anyone else the code. The only people that will know are you, Taylor, Sawyer, and me. No one else can know, okay?"

"Of course, I won't tell anyone. I don't want her getting in here again. But what happened to us moving into a house? It's been like 4 months and you haven't said anything else about it." He smiles knowingly at me before walking around to sit behind his desk. He begins typing something on the computer, looking intently at the screen. _Is he ignoring me?_

"Umm, okay? I guess I will go bad to bed if you're going to work." I tell him as I turn and walk back to the door.

"Ana, come here baby." Christian chuckles. I make my way over to him pulling a chair up beside him. I sit down in the chair and glance over at Christian who is smiling widely at me.

"What's with that face? And you never answered my question about moving. Are we or are we not?" he doesn't answer he just keeps smiling before turning to the computer screen. I look over to see is maybe the answer to his giddiness is on the computer. What I find completely shocks me. On Christian's computer is picture after picture of the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It is a large two story home the front is all brick and has so many windows I can only imagine how many rooms it has. The house looks recently remodeled and everything looks to be extremely modern. The kitchen is all white countertops and cabinets, the flooring is a dark hardwood, a large island in the middle with seating on one side. The master bedroom is looks to be bigger than the entirety of my old apartment, the master bath has his and her sinks on either side of the room and a large jet tub right in the middle of the floor, there is a shower running along the whole back wall. It looks like a dream to live in. But the best room he shows me is the nursery. The walls are pale pink, two grey cribs are sat next to each other with princess crowns hanging over each bed. The names Charlotte Amelia and Isobelle Grace are painted along the crowns. After seeing this my eyes snap to Christian who is eyeing my skeptically, almost as if he is scared for my reaction.

Tears begin to pool in my eyes "Is this our house?" I ask him as the tears fall down my face.

"Yes love, this is our house." He smiles before kissing my lips. "I just know you will love it there, everything is ready for us to move in, tomorrow if you wanted. This is our family home where we will live happily ever after."

"Well then we better get to bed, we have a big day of moving ahead of us."

 **I am starting school next week, i have four classes plus my full time job. I will probably keep posting sporadically but I will try and get at least one chapter out each week. I apologize for this but real life calls.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you enjoy:** **)**

Chapter 23

The past few weeks have been nothing short of amazing. We moved into our new house and i absolutely love it. I asked Christian why he kept it a secret from me and he said he wanted it to be a surprise. I push present of sorts. Normally women get jewelry for from their significant others for their push present, my husband gives me a house. Not that I am complaining.

Mia tried to throw me a baby shower but I shut that down, I don't want people bringing gifts when we do not need them. Instead I told her to tell everyone she would have invited to donate the money they would have spent on gifts to a charity of their choice. Another reason I didn't want a shower was because I don't want random people that I don't know in my house. That leaves room for too much to go wrong. I'm okay with having immediate family over but other than that I don't want it.

Christian has been even more protective of me recently; he thinks that I am going to go into labor at any second so he literally won't leave my side. He has officially gone on paternity leave, even though paternity leave for the CEO means he still checks his email at all hours of the day 'just in case' as he says. But now he has all the time in the world to hover and make sure I am doing nothing but resting.

That doesn't go well with me. I feel better when I am up and moving. That is a task in itself now though, it takes me what feels like and hour to heave myself out of a chair. And god forbid if I am lying down, Christian has to literally pull me out of bed in the morning. I am so ready for these girls to get out of me, but I know that every second that stay nice and snug inside my womb they are getting stronger and stronger. I am now 36 weeks and Dr. Miller told us that 35 weeks is the average gestation for twins so it is basically a waiting game at this point. Their nursery is all set up, we have all their little clothes hanging in the massive walk in closet. I had so much fun shopping for them, Christian let me loose inside a baby store here in Seattle and I went wild. I have never really been a materialistic person but when it comes to my babies I just want what is best for them. Everything was just so cute I had to buy it all, plus we of course need two of everything so I had to go a little crazy.

I am currently in the nursery reorganizing, for the 200th time this week. Christian told me he read in one of the many books he has this is called nesting. I just can't help it that I feel the need to clean and reorganize everything, so I guess nesting is real. I am folding one of the millions of blankets we have for the girls when suddenly I feel my stomach tighten and a ton of pressure. _Is this a contraction?_ I have been having a few Braxton Hicks contractions here or there for the last few weeks but this feel different. After a minute or two I feel my belly relax and become softer. "Okay that was weird" I say aloud to myself.

"What was weird?" Christian asks walking into the nursery.

"Are you reorganizing again?" he then asks as he walks over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"I can't help it Christian. I just feel like everything needs to be perfect for when the babies arrive."

"I know love." He kisses me forehead before pulling back and placing his hand on my ever growing baby bump.

"Shouldn't be too long now." He says just as my belly tightens again, the pressure returns and strong pain now accompanies it. I gasp at the pain and Christian who must feel how hard my belly is looks up at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? What is happening?" I don't answer, I just shake my head and wait for the pain to pass. After another minute everything finally returns to normal and I take a deep breath before turning my attention back to Christian.

"I think... I think I am going into labor."

"What?! Oh my gosh, but we're not ready. We still having so much to do." He starts pacing the length of the nursery and mumbling to himself. Suddenly he stops and looks at me with wide eyes and a smile on his face.

"Our babies are coming." He whispers as he walks back to me and kisses me hard on the mouth. When he releases me I can see tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing him like this makes me start crying a little.

"Yeah, I think they are."

* * *

10 hours later I am walking the length of my private hospital room trying to breathe through my latest contraction. We arrived at the hospital and were promptly admitted, when we arrived I was 2 centimeters dilated and now 10 hours later I am 6 centimeters. I have decided to have a natural birth, unless of course it is medically necessary to have a c- section.

These contractions have been killer and Christian has been trying to help me get through them but he was getting on my nerves so I sent him to get me some more ice chips. I love hum with everything that I have but he kept asking if I was okay every 5 seconds and I couldn't deal with it anymore.

Suddenly another contraction hits and I hunch over the bed and grasp onto the sheets for dear life and I ride out the pain. I hear the door opening and the Christian is immediately at my side rubbing my back.

"Breathe baby, in and out. It will be okay." Once the contraction is over I stand back up and wrap my arms around Christian's neck. I nuzzle my face into his neck and breath in his scent, it is oddly calming.

"I'm sorry I sent you away." I tell him. He laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"It is okay love, I understand. Why don't you lie down and relax for a while?" I don't really want to lie down but I know I need to keep my strength up if I am going to be able to deliver these babies.

* * *

After another 4 hours I am finally ready to push my babies out. "Alright, on your next contraction I need you to give me a nice big push." In nod just as I feel the next contraction starting, I feel my body taking over and I push down as hard as I can.

I continue to push for another hour before one of our babies finally makes her grand entrance. I hear her piercing cry and breathe a sigh of relief at the sound. "oh my gosh" I breathe out as my baby is placed on my chest. Tears immediately spring to my eyes as I look down at her beautiful face. "Hello Charlotte Amelia, happy birthday." I whisper to her.

"She's so beautiful." Christian says from my side. I look over to him and see the tears in his eyes as well.

"Alright, we have another baby to deliver. So the nurse is going to take her and get her all checked out and cleaned up." Before I can even blink my baby is whisked out of my arms.

"Same thing again Anastasia, next contraction give me a big push." Once I begin pushing again the baby comes out in no time. Once she comes out I wait for her littler cry just like with her sister, but it doesn't come. I look over to Christian and see him watching the doctor nervously. They take her to the warmer and I lose sight of what they are doing.

"Christian" I cry. "Go over there. Find out what is going on." I look to his face and see that he is just as scare as I am. He kisses my lips and goes over to where the doctors are with my daughter.

After what fells like hours but was probably only a few seconds, I finally hear her beautiful cry. I immediately burst into tears at the sound.

"oh thank God" I cry.

* * *

After the scariest moment of my life the doctor took Isobelle to the NICU to keep ensure she is breathing on her own. Charlotte on the other hand was checked out and was deemed perfectly healthy and now I am holding her in my arms and getting to know my daughter. I made Christian follow Isobelle to the NICU and watch over her since I can't right now. As much as I wanted him here with me, I know she needs one of us with her.

"You are just so beautiful Charlotte. I can't get enough of your little face." As I am talking to her she opens her little eyes and looks right at me.

"Hello baby girl. I am your mommy." I smile at her. I hear the door opening and see Christian walking in with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay with Isobelle!"

"That's why I am here." He says as he steps out of the doorway so a nurse can wheel in a plastic bassinet with my baby girl in it.

"Oh my gosh! She's okay?"

"She is perfectly okay. The doctor cleared her and said she is perfectly healthy." Christian says as he takes Charlotte from my arms so the nurse can give me Isobelle. When I finally get a good look at my second daughter for the first time I immediately start crying.

"Oh, she's perfect." Even though they are identical I can already spot a few differences between my two babies. Their lips are shaped a bit differently and Charlotte has whips of copper in her hair just like her daddy. While Isobelle's hair is dark brown just like mine.

"They both are." Christian says as he kisses Charlotte's forehead.

He sits on the bed next to me and kisses my forehead. "Thank you so much Ana. I love you more than anything." He says before kissing my lips.

* * *

A week later we are home and falling into a little routine. The nights are the hardest trying to feed them both at the same time, but I have almost mastered tandem nursing. Christian has been there every step of the way and even stay up with me at night when I feed them. I do not think I have ever loved anyone more than I love my babies. Christian is a very close second but the love I feel for him is obviously different than the love I feel for my little girls.

"Are we ready to introduce our girls to the family?" Christian asks. I am currently dressing Isobelle in a cute little pink dress while he dresses Charlotte in the same dress but hers is purple so our family can tell them apart easier.

Everyone is coming to our home to meet our little girls; they have all been dying to meet them but we wanted to have a little time just the four of us.

"Yes, I can't wait to see everyone's reactions." When I look over to Christian I notice he looks nervous.

"what's wrong?" I ask.

"Well… It's just that… Iinvitedmymom." He says quickly.

"What was that?" I ask for clarification; I know what he said I just want to make sure I heard him correctly.

He sighs before lifting Charlotte in his arms and turning to me.

"You can't get mad at me because I am holding the baby. But I invited Grace."

I take a deep breath myself not to get angry at him.

"Why would you do that Christian? You know how I feel about her!"

"I just thought, maybe enough time has passed that you can have a calm conversation with her and clear the air."

"Clear the air? Christian, she called me a whore! I don't want to clear the air with her."

"Why not? You were okay to name our daughter after her but you can't mend fences with her. Makes total sense Anastasia!" he says before leaving the room.

I then look down at Isobelle and understand where he is coming from.

"Maybe he's right Isobelle, after all you deserve to get to know your namesake." I whisper before kissing her forehead and heading downstairs.

The party is going great and everyone is loving on my babies and I decide now is the perfect time to pull Grace aside to speak with her.

"Grace." I say pulling her attention from Charlotte, when she looks at me I see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Can we speak for a minute?"

"Oh... Of course dear. Christian, take the baby." She tells him before following me out of the family room and into the barely used living room. We sit on the white couch and I take the first moment to speak.

"I just want to say that I owe it to my daughters to fix the issues you and I have so they can have a proper relationship with her. They deserve to know they grandmother. I do not care to, or expect us to have any sort of real relationship. I just want us to be on friendly terms. I am willing to put all of what happened behind us and move on, clear the slate in a way I guess."

"I would love for us to move on. I am truly sorry for how I acted, I didn't know the whole story and I acted irrationally. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet my granddaughters. They are so wonderful; I can't wait to be a part of their life." She smiles.

"great. Its settled then."

* * *

Later that night I am just getting into bed next to Christian when he pulls me to lie against him. He begins to kiss along my jaw line all the way to my ear.

"You know we can't do anything for at least another 5 weeks right?" I tell him

"I know, but I feel like I haven't had any time with just you lately and I want to cuddle." He says as he continues to place light kisses to my ear. I settle in and am almost asleep when I hear him whisper.

"So what did you speak with my mother about?" I open my eyes to see him staring back at me.

"I did what you suggested. I just told her that the girls deserve to have a relationship with her so we should be on friendly terms. She agreed and that was that. No big deal and now we can all move on from this crazy mess we got ourselves into 2 years ago."

"Can you believe it has already been 2 years? It feels like just yesterday I kissed you for the first time."

"I know it feels like it has gone so fast but also feels like forever. So much as happened." I smile.

"So much is right. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life creating even more memories with you." He whispers before taking my mouth with his.

Creating more memories with Christian sounds like the best idea ever, I can't wait to see where life takes us.

 _The end_

 **There will be an epilogue to follow this chapter, I will post that sometime next week.**

 **I want to thank everyone that has read this story and given me such positive reviews. It means so much to me that you took the chance on a first time writer like myself. I can't wait to continue writing, both "Young Love" and any other stories I may write in the future.**

 **Also I want to say, since I have never had any children I had to go off knowledge from TV, and other stories I have read for the birth. I apologize if anything was incorrect but this is fiction so just go with it.**


	24. Epilogue

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Epilogue

 **1 year later**

Today is the twins first birthday and I cannot believe this year has gone by so fast. Everything has just been so perfect. Well... except for a few instances. About two months after the twins were born Christian went back to work, on his first day back Selena somehow made her way into his office and tried to convince him I wasn't good enough for him. Selena was promptly removed from Grey House and was banned from ever entering another property owned by Christian. This was also how we found out how she got the codes for the elevator that day she somehow entered the apartment. She had been watching us for months and guessed the code from what she had seen of us entering the elevator. This also shocked me, the fact that she had been following us and basically stalking us for months and no one knew. I felt really unsafe after that, we had security to protect us from things like that and they failed us.

Which brings me to my next point, Sawyer. Turns out when he was supposed to be watching the cameras in the apartment he was looking over old files to make sure everything was sound. So that is how he did not know Selena entered the apartment or any of the events that occurred afterwards. Christian was willing to give him a second chance for some reason, but when I learned the truth I fired him without a second thought. I have two children, if he can't protect me and watch me successfully I do not want him anywhere around my children.

My girls. They are so beautiful and growing like little weeds. They are both on the verge of walking and I just know that once they finally start we will never be able to catch up with them. I feel like I was born to be a mom, not every moment is perfect but when I look into their sweet innocent faces I just know it is all worth it in the end.

"Love, the girls are awake and want their cake." Christian smiles as he enters the library.

"Oh _they_ want cake? Did they tell you that?" I ask standing up and wrapping my arms around Christian's neck.

"They may have babbled something…." He trails off.

"oh really? They both started talking and the first thing they say if that they want cake? Or is it you that wants cake"

"Well, if you're asking?"

"come one Christian, let's go celebrate out daughters' first birthdays." I grab his hand and pull him out of the library"

we reach the living room where the girls are crawling around with our family all watching.

That's another thing that has happened this past year, my relationship with Grace is far from perfect, but it has improved considerably. We now meet for lunch regular to discuss the girls and live in general. I do not think we will ever be super close but what we have is good enough for me.

"Ana, they are just getting so big." Kate tells me while rubbing her tiny baby bump. Right after the girls were born Elliot and Kate caught baby fever and decided to start trying for a baby of their own. It took them a few months but finally they got pregnant and now are expecting a baby boy this summer. Everyone is over the moon for them and excited to add yet another member to the ever expanding Grey family. Speaking of which, Mia got married 2 months ago to her long-time boyfriend, Mark. They are sitting next to each other on the couch and cannot seem to keep their hands off each other. I look around the room, from my babies playing on the floor, ot my wonderful husband crawling around with them, to Grace, Carrick, Mia, Mark, Elliot, Kate, and dad all sitting around our large family room. I could not ask to be a part of a better family. Even though our relationship started off in a unconventional way, I will forever be grateful that Christian choice me in the end and decided to stay.

 **This is super short I know, but I just thought it felt complete at this point. I am not really happy with how this story turned out, you know what they say about being your own worst critic. One day I may rewrite this whole story, but for now I will stay completed as is. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story, all of your kind words really mean a lot to me. This was my first attempt at writing fiction and I really enjoyed it.**


End file.
